<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geheimnisse by BalthTheChaoticGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127895">Geheimnisse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood'>BalthTheChaoticGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a lot of it), Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Slightly altered canon, Teen Angst, most of the dwh characters are in here actually, obscure German soap opera references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klar, die wilden Hühner haben alle geschworen, dass sie ihre Bandengeheimnisse für sich behalten und mit niemandem darüber reden. Aber sie haben auch alle ihre ganz privaten Geheimnisse, über die sie nicht mal miteinander reden, und das ist schon okay so. Nur, da ist sich Wilma sicher, wenn irgendeins der anderen Mädchen hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt, dann ist sie vielleicht nicht länger ein Wildes Huhn. Und dann ist da noch die Frage, ob sie hinter Melanies viele Geheimnisse kommen kann...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilma Irrling/Melanie Klupsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog - Wilma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, ich habe diese Fanfic vor drei Jahren angefangen, so an die 10k Wörter geschrieben und sie dann irgendwann einfach aufgegeben - wie meistens, ups. Aber glücklicherweise sind die Wilden Hühner eine Hyperfixation, die immer wiederkehrt, drum bin ich jetzt hier, drei Jahre später, habe beschlossen, dass es Zeit ist, diesem Fandom neues Leben einzuhauchen, habe weitergeschrieben und werde jetzt also hier posten. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig, deshalb muss ich schauen, wann ich poste, aber ich tippe momentan auf ein Kapitel pro Woche. Es werden vermutlich 9.</p><p>Soweit, so gut, hier noch ein paar Vorab-Infos: Die Fic spielt während Band 5, "Die Wilden Hühner und die Liebe" - im Prinzip ist fast alles eigentlich wie im Canon, aber Leonie und Wilma sind nicht zusammen, sondern nur befreundet. Es ist außerdem näher an den Büchern als an den Filmen orientiert, die hab ich nicht so oft gesehen, die Bücher dafür öfter gelesen.^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie hatten alle ihre Geheimnisse. Wilma wusste das. Sie wusste, dass Sprotte nicht über ihren Vater sprach, und dass Frieda nicht gern über die Briefe redete, die sie mit Maik austauschte. Sie wusste, dass Trude mit niemandem über ihre Diäten redete, dass sie rot wurde und ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, wenn jemand sie darauf ansprach.<br/>
<br/>
Sie wusste, dass Melanie öfter im Wohnwagen war, als sie es alle ahnen konnten, und auch das wusste sie nur, weil sie einmal morgens dort gewesen war, um die Hühner zu füttern, und nur kurz in den Wohnwagen geschlüpft war, um sich aufzuwärmen, bevor sie zur Schule radelte – und im Wohnwagen hatte es überall nach Mellis Parfüm gerochen, eine Tasse stand auf dem Tisch, der Tee darin war noch lauwarm. Wilma vermutete, dass Melanie es manchmal einfach nicht mit ihrer Schwester im Zimmer aushielt, aber keine von ihnen sprach je darüber.<br/>
<br/>
In ihrem Bandenbuch, das Wilma wie ihren größten Schatz hütete, stand ihr gemeinsamer Schwur: Dass sie ihre Bandengeheimnisse bewahren würden. Aber jede von ihnen hatte ihre eigenen Geheimnisse, jede von ihnen behielt Dinge für sich und das war schon in Ordnung so.<br/>
<br/>
Nur, Wilmas Geheimnis war das größte von allen.<br/>
<br/>
Und wenn je eine der anderen es erfahren würde, dann wäre Wilma vielleicht nicht länger eine von ihnen, nicht länger ein Wildes Huhn. Und egal, was war, das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren, denn wenn Wilma die Wilden Hühner nicht hatte, dann hatte sie nichts.<br/>
<br/>
Okay, das war vielleicht ein bisschen dramatisch. „Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen dramatisch“, sagte Leonie, als Wilma ihr das eines Abends nach der Theaterprobe anvertraute. Natürlich hatte sie recht, Wilma wusste das.<br/>
<br/>
„Du hast mich, und du hast die Theatergruppe“, sagte Leonie. Und Wilma nickte und lächelte, denn das stimmte. Leonie zu haben, half. Und sie war sich auch irgendwie sicher, dass die meisten Leute in der Theatergruppe kein allzu großes Problem mit ihr haben würden, wenn sie ihr Geheimnis wüssten – immerhin wussten sie auch alle von Leonie und ihrer Freundin, und das war keine große Sache.<br/>
<br/>
Trotzdem, jedes Mal, wenn Wilma daran dachte, dass jemand es erfahren könnte, wurde ihr ganz mulmig. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie ihre Mutter sie wohl ansehen würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Wie Melanie sie ansehen würde.<br/>
<br/>
Denn das war Wilmas zweites Geheimnis, und ein noch geheimeres: Dass es von allen Menschen am wichtigsten war, was Melanie wohl über Wilma denken würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Und dass Wilma von allen Menschen bei Melanie am meisten Angst hatte, dass sie es erfahren könnte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zwischen einer fiesen großen Schwester und einem viel zu neugierigen Vater hält Melanie es zu Hause manchmal einfach nicht mehr aus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>„Ich fass‘ es nicht!“ stöhnte Melanie, als sie gerade rechtzeitig zum Beginn ihrer Lieblingssoap ins Wohnzimmer kam, nur um den Fernseher von ihrer Schwester blockiert vorzufinden. Schon wieder. Matilda gab nur ein unbeteiligtes Brummen von sich und tippte weiter an ihrem Handy rum, während im Fernsehen irgendeine komische Realityshow lief. <br/><br/>Melanie hatte es so satt. Sie war den ganzen Nachmittag lang an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen, hatte sich durch Mathe und Englisch gequält und nur darauf gewartet, endlich abschalten zu können und ihre Serie zu schauen, aber immer musste Matilda ihr alles ruinieren. Und sie guckte noch nicht mal richtig hin zum Fernseher. <br/><br/>„Boah, du weißt genau, dass jetzt meine Fernsehzeit ist!“ Melanie hörte, wie weinerlich ihre Stimme klang, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Du bist ab viertel nach acht dran!“<br/><br/>Matilda schaute nicht mal auf. „Ich geh später noch zu Benni, hab meine Fernsehzeit vorgezogen.“<br/><br/>Melanie konnte nicht anders, sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß, auch wenn es total kindisch war. „Du weißt genau, dass ich später nicht mehr fernsehen darf! Du bist so gemein! Ich sag‘s Papa!“<br/><br/>Matilda zuckte die Schultern. Jetzt schaute sie tatsächlich von ihrem Handy hoch. „Dann sag ich Papa, dass du deine bescheuerte Soap nur guckst wegen diesem einen schwulen Glatzkopf da. Sowas von eklig.“ Ihre Augen glitzerten gemein, aber sie schaute schon wieder auf ihr Handy. Nur weil Melanie ganz genau hinguckte, konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Schwester fies grinste. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Aber sagen konnte sie nichts mehr. Nicht mal, dass Lenny kein Glatzkopf war.<br/><br/>Von der Küche polterte die durchdringende Stimme ihres Vaters. „Was ist denn da los? Streitet ihr euch schon wieder um die Fernbedienung?“ Vor einer Stunde war er fürs Wochenende vom Arbeiten heimgekommen, und zur Zeit mischte er sich immer besonders gern ein. Melanie dachte, er hätte vielleicht das Gefühl, als ob er was aufholen müsste, weil er die Woche über nie da war. Jetzt hörte Melanie, wie sein Stuhl über den Boden kratzte, als würde er aufstehen.<br/><br/>Matilda warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Melanie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nachgab, dann war das wie ein Schuldgeständnis. Aber sie wusste auch, wenn ihr Vater erfuhr, warum sie jeden Abend ihrer Soap entgegenfieberte, dann war sie komplett geliefert. Niemand durfte das erfahren, aber wenn sie eine Wahl hatte zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Vater, dann… <br/><br/>„Alles in Ordnung“, rief sie mit zitternder Stimme.<br/><br/>Sie konnte Matilda nicht mehr ansehen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und zwang sich, nicht die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging. <br/><br/>Bis Matilda eine halbe Stunde später ins Zimmer kam, sich schminkte und ihre Tasche packte, um zu ihrem Freund zu gehen, riss sie sich zusammen. Tat die ganze Zeit so, als wäre sie vertieft in eine Zeitschrift und ignorierte jeden von Matildas Blicken.<br/><br/>Aber kaum war Matilda gegangen, packte Melanie ihren Rucksack und stieg aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte inzwischen Übung darin, sich vom Fenstersims aus möglichst geräuschlos auf den Balkon im Stockwerk darunter zu hangeln, und von dort aus war es ein Leichtes, in den Garten zu klettern. Leise manövrierte sie ihr Fahrrad auf die im Dämmerlicht liegende Straße und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wohnwagen. Wenn sie morgen vor dem Frühstück zurück war, würde niemand was bemerken. Und Matilda würde ihre Klappe halten, weil Melanie im Gegenzug ihre Klappe darüber hielt, dass in Matildas Tasche, die sie zu Benni mitnahm, jedes Mal Kondome und Zigaretten waren.<br/><br/>Erst als Melanie auf den Weg abbog, der sie zum Wohnwagen führte, traute sie sich endlich, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, zu Anfang nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitel, die danach sind länger! Die POVs werden wechseln. Oh und die Soap, die Melanie schaut, ist GZSZ, ca. 2009 (das hat alles einen Grund, der noch offenbart wird).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wilma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An einem quälend langweiligen Freitagabend wird Wilma von einer nächtlichen Besucherin überrascht.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Wilma lag auf ihrem Bett und büffelte Englischvokabeln. Eigentlich kannte sie jede einzelne ihrer Karteikarten vorwärts und rückwärts, aber sie wusste, sie musste perfekt sein – morgen war Samstag, und sie wollte mit Leonie ins Kino, und die Regel ihrer Mutter dafür war: beim Vokabeln abfragen fehlerfrei, sonst durfte sie nicht gehen.<br/><br/>Wie elend es war, einen Freitagabend mit Englischvokabeln zu verbringen. Nur weil sie am Montag einen popeligen Vokabeltest hatten, der noch nicht mal richtig viel zählte. Dafür hatte sie noch das ganze Wochenende Zeit.<br/><br/>Gerade versicherte sie sich zum tausendsten Mal, dass „queue“ wirklich mit so vielen Us und Es geschrieben wurde, da hörte sie ein leises Tappen an ihrer Fensterscheibe. Wie aus einer anderen Welt gerissen schreckte sie auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster. <br/><br/>Was sie sah, ergab absolut keinen Sinn.<br/><br/>Da stand Melli, mit geröteten Augen und geröteter Nase, lächelte schief und hielt eine Tüte saure Gummibären hoch. Sie bedeutete Wilma mit Gesten, das Fenster zu öffnen.<br/><br/>Vor Schreck verteilte Wilma die Hälfte ihrer Vokabelkärtchen über den Fußboden, so eilig hatte sie es, vom Bett aufzustehen und das Fenster aufzureißen. „Um Himmels Willen, Melanie, was machst du denn hier?“ keuchte sie. Schnell warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zur Zimmertür und lauschte für einen Moment, ob ihre Eltern irgendwo in der Nähe zu hören waren. Aber da es auf der anderen Seite der Tür still blieb, und sie im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher hören konnte, wandte sie sich wieder Melanie zu.<br/><br/>Die war schon dabei, an Wilma vorbei durchs Fenster zu klettern.<br/><br/>„Bist du verrückt?!“, zischte Wilma und spürte, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Schnell durchquerte sie ihr Zimmer und drehte ihren Zimmerschlüssel im Schloss. „Wenn meine Mutter mitkriegt, dass du hier bist, killt sie mich!“<br/><br/>Sie musterte Melanie entgeistert. Zwischen panischem Herzrasen und ungefähr eintausend durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühlen und Gedanken konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als Mitleid mit Melanie zu haben. Sie sah wirklich sehr jämmerlich aus, ungeschminkt und verheult. <br/><br/>Und genauso konnte Wilma nicht anders als zu denken: Sie sieht einfach immer noch schön aus.<br/><br/>Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, aber zum Glück war Melanie zu beschäftigt damit, verlegen herumzutänzeln und sich umzusehen, um das zu bemerken. <br/><br/>„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfalle“, nuschelte Melanie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte zum Wohnwagen, aber da standen Sprottes und Freds Räder, deswegen konnte ich nicht. Ich –“ sie stockte, aber Wilmas Blick musste wohl so fragend sein, dass sie sich schließlich dazu durchrang, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. „Ich hab‘s zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten.“<br/><br/>„Oh“, hauchte Wilma. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zwischen ihrer verschlossenen Tür, dem offenen Fenster und den Gummibären in Melanies Hand hin und her. Es war Wilmas Lieblingssorte.<br/><br/>„Und…“ traute sie sich schließlich nach einigen unerträglichen Momenten der Stille zu wispern. „Warum bist du dann ausgerechnet hier?“ Keins der Hühner war besonders oft hier gewesen, niemand mochte Wilmas Mutter. Aber Wilma konnte sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als Melanie hier gewesen war. Und ganz sicher war sie noch nie alleine hier gewesen.<br/><br/>Melanie zuckte verlegen die Schultern. Sie schaute Wilma immer noch nicht an, aber das machte nichts, denn Wilma traute sich ja selbst kaum, Melanie anzusehen. <br/><br/>Schließlich schnaufte Melanie tief durch und sagte: „Bei Trude kann man nicht durchs Fenster steigen und bei Frieda ist dieses Wochenende Maik zu Besuch.“<br/><br/>Wilma wünschte sich plötzlich, sie hätte nicht nachgefragt. Jetzt fühlte sie sich elend. „Also war ich quasi deine letzte Wahl.“ Auch das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, und außerdem hätte das niemals so verletzt klingen dürfen, aber es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht.<br/><br/>Melanie sagte nichts. <br/><br/>Schließlich seufzte Wilma, schloss das Fenster und begann, ihre Vokabelkärtchen vom Boden aufzulesen. Sofort ging Melanie neben ihr auf die Knie, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Ihr schiefes Lächeln war zurück, als sie Wilma die Karten reichte. „Ich hab‘ dir Apfelringe mitgebracht“, sagte sie leise, „die magst du doch so gerne, oder?“<br/><br/>Wilma nickte stumm. Melanie griff nach der Tüte, die sie beiseitegelegt hatte, um beide Hände für die Karteikarten frei zu haben, öffnete sie und streckte sie Wilma hin. „Ich schwör‘, ich werd‘ dir keinen Ärger machen. Deine Mutter wird gar nicht merken, dass ich hier bin. Und ich – ich kann jederzeit gehen. Ich brauch nur ein, zwei Stunden. Ich kann dich deinen Theatertext abfragen, oder du kannst mich einfach ganz ignorieren, wenn du was zu tun hast, dann les‘ ich einfach still meine Zeitschrift und verschwinde wieder. Ich…“ <br/><br/>Melanie schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Na toll, Wilma wusste das noch viel weniger. Immerhin war Melanie diejenige, die sie einfach so überfallen hatte! Sie musste doch wissen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.<br/><br/>Wilma griff nach einem der Apfelringe aus der Tüte und kaute ein wenig darauf herum. „Ich muss wirklich Text lernen fürs Theater.“<br/><br/>„Oh, okay“, sagte Melanie. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Verschämt griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack und zog eine Zeitschrift heraus. Wilma erhaschte einen Blick auf ein lachendes Model auf dem Cover und Überschriften wie ‚10 tolle Herbstlooks‘ und ‚Zac’s neue Freundin?!‘ und ‚Test: Bist du eine gute Küsserin?‘ Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir beim Text lernen hilfst.“<br/><br/>Melanies Gesicht hellte sich sofort ein wenig auf. Schnell fügte Wilma hinzu: „Aber übernachten kannst du hier auf keinen Fall, und wenn wir Schritte auf dem Flur hören, dann musst du dich sofort unterm Bett verstecken.“<br/><br/>„Unterm Bett?“ Melanie rümpfte die Nase und schaute zweifelnd unter Wilmas Bett. Wilma folgte ihrem Blick und bekam sofort einen hochroten Kopf. Unter ihrem Bett stapelten sich Bücher und es häuften sich dreckige Klamotten, Schuhkartons und anderer Krimskrams, und staubig war es auch. <br/><br/>„Na gut, dann eben im Schrank“, lenkte sie schnell ein. Damit schien Melanie zufrieden zu sein.<br/><br/>Sie setzten sich auf Wilmas Bett, die Gummibärchentüte zwischen ihnen, und Wilma erklärte Melanie, was für ein Stück sie dieses Jahr spielten und welche Rolle sie hatte. Melanie hörte geduldig zu, obwohl Wilma sich sicher war, dass sie viel zu viel redete und es gar nicht so interessant war.<br/><br/>„Dann bist du etwa die Hauptrolle?“ fragte Melanie schließlich. Sie schien beeindruckt und sah Wilma mit großen Augen an. Es machte Wilma ganz nervös, und plötzlich schossen ihr wieder tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, an die sie besser gar nicht erst denken sollte.<br/><br/>„Na ja“, gab sie drucksend zu, „sozusagen. Viola hat echt viel Text, und ich komme kaum hinterher, bei dem ganzen Schulstress, und Treffen mit den Wilden Hühnern und mit –“ Da fiel ihr ein, dass keins der Hühner von Leonie erfahren sollte, und sie verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Zunge so sehr, dass sie husten musste. Es war nicht etwa so, dass Leonie ihr peinlich wäre, aber wenn die anderen wüssten, dass Wilma mit der so genannten ‚Schullesbe‘ rumhing, dann würden sie vielleicht denken… nein, besser nicht. „Und mit“, fuhr sie fort, als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, „mit dem Stress, den meine Mutter eben schiebt.“<br/><br/>Melanie sah sie mitleidig an, aber das war ein Blick, den Wilma gar nicht mochte. Sie kaute auf einem Apfelring herum und schob dann Melanie ihr recht zerfleddert aussehendes Textbuch zu. „Hier, Seite 37 und 38 muss ich nächste Woche können. Du bist Orsino.“<br/><br/>Text lernen mit Melanie war ungefähr so kompliziert wie eine Fechtszene: Es gab genaue Regeln, an die Wilma sich halten musste, damit es natürlich aussah und sie sich trotzdem nicht verletzte. (Dramatisch, ja.) Aber alles in allem fand Wilma, dass sie sich recht gut schlug. Sie wurde sogar recht flüssig in ihrem Text und konnte allmählich aufhören, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, und die Szene ein bisschen freier interpretieren.<br/><br/>Sie merkte gar nicht, wie spät es schon war, oder dass der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer verstummt war, bis Melanie plötzlich „Psscht!“ wisperte und aufmerksam lauschte. Tatsächlich, da waren Schritte auf dem Flur. Sofort ließ Melanie das Textbuch fallen und sprang auf, und Wilma fing sich nur eine Sekunde später und half Melanie, in ihren Kleiderschrank zu klettern. Sie erhaschte kaum noch einen Blick auf Melanies Gesicht, das gar nicht so panisch aussah, wie Wilma sich fühlte, sondern eher ein bisschen verwegen und aufgeregt, dann schloss Wilma schon die Schranktür und griff nach ihren Vokabelkärtchen. In diesem Moment drückte jemand von außen die Türklinke runter.<br/><br/>„Wilma, du weißt doch, dass du nicht immer abschließen sollst.“ Das war ihre Mutter. Sofort hastete Wilma zu ihrer Tür und schloss auf. Ihre Mutter blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an, aber ihr Blick wurde ein wenig milder, als sie die Vokabelkärtchen in Wilmas Hand sah. „Wir haben das doch besprochen“, sagte sie. „Sonst muss dein Vater wieder deinen Schlüssel beschlagnahmen.“<br/><br/>Wilma presste ihre blassen Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „'Tschuldigung“, nuschelte sie.<br/><br/>Ihre Mutter nickte, als sei damit alles geklärt. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich Theater üben gehört“, sagte sie dann. „Du weißt, Schule ist wichtiger.“<br/><br/>Wilma bemühte sich, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Sie bemühte sich noch mehr, normal auszusehen und nicht an das Mädchen in ihrem Kleiderschrank zu denken. „Ich hab‘ die Vokabeln laut gesagt, um sie mir besser zu merken.“<br/><br/>Ihre Mutter nickte und sah zufrieden aus. Wilma war wirklich allmählich eine gute Schauspielerin. <br/><br/>„Jetzt ist es aber Schlafenszeit.“ Ihre Mutter legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zupfte ihr einen Fussel vom Schlafanzugoberteil. „Und morgen nach dem Frühstück frag‘ ich dich ab, dann kannst du mit dieser, wie heißt sie noch? ins Kino.“<br/><br/>Wilmas Kehle wurde schlagartig trocken. „Leonie“, sagte sie so leise, dass Melanie es hoffentlich nicht hörte und ihre Mutter hoffentlich keinen Verdacht schöpfte. <br/><br/>„Ach ja“, sagte ihre Mutter nur, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und ermahnte sie noch einmal, nicht abzuschließen.<br/><br/>Als sie endlich weg war, schloss Wilma mit zitternden Knien die Tür hinter sich und öffnete die Schranktür. Melanie saß auf dem Boden des Schranks mit angezogenen Knien und grinste zu ihr hoch. „Also erstens“, wisperte sie schelmisch, „bist du eine verdammt gute Lügnerin. Und zweitens weiß ich jetzt endlich, dass du doch Kleider hast, auch wenn du nie welche anziehst.“ Sie deutete auf die zwei Kleider, die über ihr zwischen all den Blusen, Jacken und Westen hingen.<br/><br/>Vor lauter Anspannung hätte Wilma fast laut losgelacht, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch so eine Hand vor den Mund schlagen. <br/><br/>„Ich geh‘ jetzt wohl besser“, sagte Melanie, als sie aus dem Schrank kletterte. Sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack – erst jetzt bemerkte Wilma, dass der die ganze Zeit neben ihrem Bett gestanden hatte, ein Glück hatte ihre Mutter den nicht gesehen! – und öffnete das Fenster. Wilma stand ein wenig verloren mitten in ihrem Zimmer. Sie konnte nicht ganz begreifen, wie dieses glücklich grinsende Mädchen, das jetzt aus ihrem Fenster kletterte, das gleiche war wie das, was vor weniger als zwei Stunden genau dort reingeklettert war. <br/><br/>Erst als Melanie zum Abschied die Hand hob, schreckte Wilma aus ihrer Starre. „Danke“, stammelte sie, „danke bei, beim, äh, Text lernen helfen.“ Sie trat näher ans Fenster heran und schaute ins Dunkel zu Melanie hinaus, die im Blumenbeet vor dem Fenster stand. Wilma konnte nur hoffen, dass die Begonien ihrer Mutter diese Strapazen überstanden.<br/><br/>Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke dir“, lächelte sie, „fürs…“ Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und gestikulierte vage in Wilmas Zimmer hinein. Kurz sah sie aus, als wollte sie Wilma über den Fensterrahmen hinweg umarmen, aber dann zuckte sie nur noch ein drittes Mal mit den Schultern. „Wir sehen uns“, flüsterte sie, grinste und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. <br/><br/>Wilma stand noch eine ganze Weile am Fenster und starrte in die Nacht. Sie vergaß dabei ganz, vor ihrer Mutter Angst zu haben. Sie vergaß ganz, dass sie ihr Geheimnis besser behüten sollte. <br/><br/>Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, wie glücklich Melanie ausgesehen hatte.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, jetzt geht's aber richtig los! Hier also das erste längere Kapitel. Ich bin grade sehr amüsiert, weil ich erst vor kurzem eine andere Fanfiction gesehen hab, wo Wilma auch Viola aus Shakespeares Twelfth Night/Was Ihr Wollt spielt. Es passt einfach, und das Stück ist so herrlich queer, ich konnte nicht widerstehen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Melanies Innerem gehen einige hässliche Dinge vor sich und sie weiß nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Aber wenigstens kann auch Wilma die schönen Dinge des Lebens wertschätzen, und Melanie hofft darauf, Wilma als Verbündete zu gewinnen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dieses Kapitel bezieht sich sehr direkt auf eine Szene im Buch, mit der ich immer meine Schwierigkeiten hatte, und die einer der Gründe ist, warum ich angefangen hab, Melanie als queer zu lesen. Die Szene enthält Lesbenfeindlichkeit, eine Warnung dafür also, und ich habe versucht, sie so umzudeuten, wie ich sie verstehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Nachts im Dunkeln am Balkon hochzuklettern und von außen das Fenster zu entriegeln war sehr viel schwieriger als im Morgengrauen. Matilda knipste ihre Nachttischlampe an, als Melanie unsanft vom Fenstersims ins Zimmer stolperte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber nicht mal ihr stichelnder Blick konnte Melanie jetzt etwas anhaben. Sie lächelte still in sich hinein, als sie in ihren Pyjama schlüpfte und sich die Decke bis zum Kinn zog.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Warum genau sie sich so viel besser fühlte als vorher, konnte sie gar nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es, weil das Theaterspielen so viel Spaß gemacht hatte – vielleicht sollte sie das wirklich doch mal versuchen mit der Theatergruppe. Vielleicht war es, weil Matilda ausnahmsweise mal keinen dummen Kommentar vom Stapel ließ. Aber vielleicht, dachte Melanie, war es auch einfach schön zu wissen, dass sie echte Freundinnen hatte, die ihr sogar trotz so einer grauslichen Mutter aus der Patsche halfen. Ja, das musste es sein.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma war zwar manchmal etwas… na ja, überdreht, wenn es um diesen ganzen Bandenkram ging, aber sie war definitiv okay. Und Melanie musste zugeben, sie war beeindruckt davon, wie gut Wilma schauspielern konnte. Wie anders sie immer war, wenn sie in diese Rollen schlüpfte. Wie gut sie darin war, ein Mädchen zu spielen, das einen Jungen spielte, wie gut sie spielen konnte, dass dieses Mädchen Gefühle für diesen Grafen hatte, der das aber gar nicht wissen durfte. Shakespeare, fand Melanie, war manchmal echt verwirrend und seltsam, aber irgendwie, wenn Wilma das alles so erzählte und spielte, dann ergab es auf einmal Sinn. Dann war es plötzlich schön, wie ein richtiges Gedicht oder so.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ja, daran dachte Melanie, als sie einschlief. Doch, vielleicht war dieses ganze Theater spielen echt nicht so übel.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ihre Laune wurde erst wieder getrübt, als sie am Montag vor der Musikstunde auf dem Flur standen. Den Englischtest grade hatte sie irgendwie verhauen, Musik beim ollen Peters war auch nicht grade eine prickelnde Aussicht, und dann war auch noch Wilma irgendwie so komisch, so seltsam abwesend, und sie tat so, als wäre die ganze Sache am Freitagabend nie passiert.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und dann stand plötzlich auch noch diese Leonie am anderen Ende vom Flur und winkte Wilma, und sofort verabschiedete sich Wilma von ihnen und ging zu ihr. Melanie konnte sich plötzlich ganz genau erinnern, wie leise Wilma Leonies Namen gesagt hatte, als ihre Mutter sie gefragt hatte, mit wem sie ins Kino gehen wollte. Als Melanie im Dunkeln im Kleiderschrank gesessen hatte. Sie fragte sich, warum Leonie eins von Wilmas Geheimnissen war. Sie fragte sich nicht, warum ihr das ein ziehendes Gefühl in die Magengrube pflanzte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Nun seht euch das an! Leonie winkt und Wilma springt“, sagte sie. Sie war noch schlechter gelaunt als sie gedacht hatte. „Was findet sie bloß an dieser Kuh? Wenn sie glaubt, dass wir die in die Bande aufnehmen, dann irrt sie sich aber gewaltig. Seht doch bloß mal, wie die sich anzieht. Wie ein Hippie!“ Ja, Melanie konnte sich selbst beim Reden zuhören. Nein, sie war nicht glücklich mit den Worten, die aus ihrem Mund kamen – aber stoppen konnte sie sich auch nicht.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sprotte folgte Melanies Blick. „Oh“, sagte sie und wirkte dabei etwas geistesabwesend, „wir haben die beiden am Samstag im Kino gesehen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Im Kino?“ Melanie fragte sich, ob eigentlich alle am Samstag im Kino gewesen waren und einfach vergessen hatten, sie zu fragen. Das Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube verwandelte sich in ein giftiges Stechen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ist sie nicht in Wilmas Theatergruppe?“ fragte Trude. Sie sah Leonie verträumt nach. Melanie kannte diesen Blick bei Trude, aber der hatte früher normalerweise immer Melanie gegolten. Das alles hier war haarsträubend ungerecht. Trude kannte diese Leonie doch gar nicht, niemand von ihnen kannte sie. Das einzige, was sie über sie wussten, war das, was alle in ihrer Stufe wussten, oder dachten zu wissen, seit Helene aus der Parallelklasse allen erzählt hatte, sie hätte mal einen Liebesbrief von Leonie gekriegt. Melanie glaubte nicht, dass an diesem Gerücht was dran war. Und überhaupt, was sollte denn schon so toll sein an der, dass alle sie plötzlich anhimmelten?</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Als hätte Frieda ihre Gedanken gehört, seufzte sie: „Ich find, sie zieht sich toll an! Außerdem kann Leonie sowieso anziehen, was sie will. Die sieht immer zum Sterben schön aus.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie warf Frieda einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Zum Sterben schön?“ wiederholte sie entgeistert. Von Trude kannte sie solche albernen Schwärmereien ja, aber ausgerechnet Frieda?!</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Also ich find sie auch schön“, hauchte Trude. „Ihre Haare sind so toll, wie die von einer Fee… Und sie schminkt sich nicht mal.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Soll das etwa ‘ne Anspielung sein?“, fuhr Melanie sie an und strich sich wütend die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das hielt sie alles nicht mehr aus. „Was ist denn mit euch allen los?“ fragte sie entnervt. „Also, wenn man euch so reden hört, könnte man glatt denken, ihr seid alle Lesben geworden.“ Der Satz brach einfach so aus ihr heraus, brach aus dem Gift in ihrem Bauch über ihre brennende Kehle einfach so aus ihrem Mund, und sie hasste sich sofort dafür. Sie klang wie ihre Schwester. Sie klang wie ein furchtbarer Mensch. Aber jetzt war es raus und Melanie konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand so genau darüber nachdachte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Trude errötete und hörte sofort auf, Leonie anzuschauen, aber Frieda giggelte nur, zwinkerte Trude verschwörerisch zu und sah dann Melanie herausfordernd an. „Ja genau, wusstest du das noch nicht? Wir sind alle ans andere Ufer geschwommen und jetzt hast du die knackigen Jungs allein für dich.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanies Kopf brannte vor Wut und Scham, und sämtliche Warnsignale in ihr heulten und blinkten alarmiert. Frieda grinste sie so durchdringend an, dass Melanie sie reflexartig zurückschubste und sie rückwärts gegen die Wand stolperte. „Ich will sie aber nicht!“ fauchte sie. „Du kannst sie haben.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und dann kam auch noch Willi mit Fred um die Ecke gebogen, schaute Melanie an und sofort wieder weg. Das war zu viel. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging schnurstracks zu den Jungs aus der Zehnten, die sich lässig auf der Treppe ausgebreitet hatten. Das war sicheres Terrain. Da herrschte wenigstens noch Normalität, niemand redete von lesbischem Zeug und sie musste nicht über bescheuerte Gefühle nachdenken. Und rechtfertigen musste sie sich da auch nicht, nicht vor den Jungs und am wenigsten vor sich selbst.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Am Nachmittag waren sie am Wohnwagen verabredet. Melanie kam als letzte. Sie hatte gar nicht so recht Lust, den anderen unter die Augen zu treten, nicht nach allem, was heute Morgen passiert war. Und sowieso, sie hatte noch Werbehefte ausgetragen – sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Sprotte die Schulden für den Reiterhof abzubezahlen, und sie brauchte außerdem Geld für ihre Hautcreme und ihr Makeup, und ihr Taschengeld reichte da bei weitem nicht aus.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Als sie zum Wohnwagen kam, waren alle schon da, aber es war halb so wild: Heute gab es keine dringenden ‚Bandenbesprechungen‘, keine ausgeheckten Pläne. Stattdessen saßen sie gemütlich mit Tee und Waffeln zusammen und redeten über die Party, die die Pygmäen an ihrem Baumhaus planten.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Das war ein Thema, mit dem sich Melanie wohlfühlte, und schnell war der komische Moment vom Morgen vergessen und sie schnatterte darüber, was sie anziehen wollte und wer wohl kommen würde und ob sie lieber mit Julian oder mit Kai aus der Zehnten hingehen sollte. Die anderen sahen sie ab und zu zweifelnd an, aber Melanie war sich sicher, das lag eher daran, dass sie nicht viel von den Zehntklässlerjungen hielten, und daran, dass keine von ihnen sich traute anzusprechen, dass Willi wahrscheinlich mit seiner neuen Freundin da sein würde – als würde Melanie das nicht selbst checken. Es hatte aber bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass Melanie etwas lauter und gesprächiger war als sonst, etwas giggeliger und ein wenig mehr wie ihre große Schwester als ihr lieb war. Das fiel bestimmt niemandem auf. Hauptsache, es entstand keine Stille. Hauptsache, es sprach niemand mehr den Vormittag an.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ich muss los“, verkündete Frieda schließlich, als es allmählich dunkel wurde. „Ich hab‘ Luki versprochen, ihm noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorzulesen.“ Trude nuschelte irgendwas von Abendessen und auch Sprotte machte sich auf den Weg.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Nur Wilma schien es nicht allzu eilig zu haben, und Melanie war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, warum sie selbst ein wenig trödelte. Immerhin war sie irgendwie noch ein bisschen sauer auf Wilma, weil die am Morgen so komisch gewesen war. Auch wenn das nicht wirklich ein guter Grund war, um sauer zu sein.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>In Zeitlupe kramte Melanie all ihr Zeug zusammen, rückte ihre Mütze zurecht und knöpfte ihren Mantel zu, als Wilma plötzlich sehr dicht hinter Melanie sagte: „Du, Melli…?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie wirbelte so abrupt herum, dass Wilma erschrocken einen Schritt zurückstolperte und sie blass anstarrte. „Melanie, mein‘ ich, ‘tschuldigung!“ nuschelte sie sofort. Melanie war es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Wilma sie beim Spitznamen genannt hatte – eigentlich durfte ja bisher nur Willi das, aber das war jetzt auch Geschichte. Nicht, dass Melanie besondere Lust hatte, darüber nachzudenken.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie starrte Wilma an, die für ein paar Augenblicke verloren blinzelte und wohl vergessen hatte, was sie sagen wollte. Dann bemerkte sie die Zeitschrift in Wilmas Hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Oh, das ist –“ begann sie im gleichen Moment, in dem Wilma wohl ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und sagte: „Die hast du bei mir liegen gelassen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hielt Melanie das Magazin entgegen, als könnte sie es gar nicht schnell genug loswerden. Melanie kicherte. „Danke“, lächelte sie Wilma an und nahm die Zeitschrift an sich.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Komisch, irgendwie. Die letzten paar Tage war sie sehr glücklich gewesen, wenn sie an den Abend bei Wilma gedacht hatte. Jetzt fühlte es sich fast seltsam an, als würde das zwischen ihnen stehen. Melanie redete sonst eigentlich selten darüber, wie oft es ihr zu Hause zu viel wurde, und noch weniger zeigte sie den anderen Mädchen, wie sehr ihr das naheging. Es war ein bisschen, als hätte Wilma jetzt zu viel von Melanie gesehen. Irgendwie war es unfair, und fast wünschte Melanie sich, sie würde auch etwas Geheimes über Wilma erfahren, damit sie wieder quitt waren. Vielleicht sollte sie nach Leonie fragen – aber das brachte sie nicht über sich.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Jetzt konnten sie eigentlich beide gehen. Melanie hatte ihre Zeitschrift wieder, und das war ja wohl der Grund, warum Wilma sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte – sie hatte immerhin vor den anderen nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, dass Melanie am Freitag in Tränen aufgelöst vor ihrem Fenster gestanden hatte, sondern gewartet, bis sie Melanie die Zeitschrift ohne die neugierigen Fragen der anderen zurückgeben konnte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber Wilma rührte sich immer noch nicht, und Melanie bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht von der Stelle. Als könnte sie nicht, solange Wilma nicht konnte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Schulterzuckend gab Wilma plötzlich zu, „ich hab‘s gelesen.“ Wie aus dem Nichts, und als wäre es ein Geständnis. Als wäre irgendwas dabei, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen. Melanie wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, aber Wilma redete auch schon weiter. „Meistens hatte ich keine Ahnung, worum es ging, mit den ganzen Promis und so. Aber die Schminksachen fand ich hübsch. Das sieht bei dir auch immer echt toll aus…“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma verstummte. Sie sah beklommen aus, als hätte sie gerade ein echtes Geheimnis verraten. Aber Melanie hielt sich damit nicht auf, sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, geschmeichelt zu sein; sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Kommentare der anderen, dass Leonie auch ohne Schminke toll aussah, hatten echt an ihrem Ego gekratzt.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr und lächelte. „Ach,“ sagte sie, etwas verlegen, „ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Ich kann‘s dir beibringen, wenn du willst.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma schaute sie mit großen, skeptischen Augen an. „Meinst du?“ Sie zögerte sichtlich. „Bei mir sähe das bestimmt bescheuert aus. Und ich hab‘ nicht mal irgendwelches Schminkzeug.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ach Quatsch!“ Melanie konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Makeup war nun mal ihr Fachgebiet, und die anderen Hühner waren dafür bisher wirklich kaum zu begeistern gewesen. Wenn sie Wilma auf ihre Seite ziehen könnte… „Das sähe bestimmt toll aus bei dir! Mit deinem hübschen Gesicht… Du kannst ja morgen nach der Schule einfach zu mir kommen, da kannst du dann mal alles ausprobieren, und ich zeig dir ein paar Tricks.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma drehte verlegen einen Knopf ihrer Jeansjacke hin und her und konnte Melanie nicht so recht ansehen. „Ich weiß ja nicht… Meinst du wirklich?“ murmelte sie und kräuselte die Stirn.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie strahlte sie an. Sie konnte Wilma ansehen, dass sie sie fast soweit hatte. „Na klar!“ sagte sie und strich Wilma die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sie besser mustern zu können. „Ich hab‘ da schon ein paar super Ideen. Wir finden den perfekten Look für dich.“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wilma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilma traut ihren Augen nicht: Hat Melanie etwa mit ihr geflirtet? Diese Frage stürzt Wilma in eine Krise. Zum Glück muss sie da nicht allein durch. Von Leonie und Steve kommt Unterstützung - manches davon mehr, manches weniger hilfreich.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An dieser Stelle danke an die Handvoll Leute, die diese Story lesen, und besonders an @vacths für die Kommentare! Ist nicht gerade selbstverständlich, für ein rare-pair aus einer deutschen Kinderbuchserie aus den frühen 2000ern überhaupt ein Publikum findet, deshalb freut mich jeder einzelne Kommentar und Kudos (Kudo? Was ist der Singular von Kudos? Verwirrend...) umso mehr.</p>
<p>Letztlich hab' ich diese Geschichte für mich (und lbr für <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/pseuds/JacknessofHearts">JacknessofHearts</a> :D ) geschrieben, aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass auch andere Leute eine Freude daran haben.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Wilma war ganz durcheinander, als sie an diesem Abend nach Hause kam. Sie war noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde draußen bei den Hühnern gesessen, hatte gedankenverloren Kokoschka gestreichelt und versucht, das Chaos in ihrem Herzen zu ordnen. An das Chaos in ihrem Kopf wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber es war spät geworden und sie musste nach Hause, wenn sie nicht den Krach ihres Lebens mit ihrer Mutter bekommen wollte. Immerhin war am Freitag die Baumhaus-Party der Pygmäen – kein guter Zeitpunkt für Streit zuhause. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Beim Abendessen saß sie stumm neben ihrer Mutter und kaute auf ihrem Käsebrot herum. Ihr Vater arbeitete noch, meistens bis spät in die Nacht, und ihre Mutter hatte schon alle Gesprächsthemen abgehakt – „Wie wars in der Schule?“ und „Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, oder haben du und deine Bande nur mal wieder Zeit verplempert?“ – und so konnte Wilma in aller Ruhe Löcher in die Luft starren und das Gespräch mit Melanie vorher wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durchspielen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie konnte gar nicht aufhören, an jedes noch so kleine Detail zu denken. Wie unvorsichtig laut ihr Herz geschlagen hatte, allein mit Melanie im Wohnwagen. Wie sehr sie sich die Zunge abbeißen wollte, als sie gesagt hatte, dass Melanies Makeup immer toll aussah. Dass sie sowieso viel zu unvorsichtig geworden war mit ihrem Geheimnis.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber viel schlimmer: Sie konnte nicht aufhören, an Melanies Verhalten zu denken.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Die Sache war die. Wilma hatte Melanie schon tausende Male flirten sehen. Vorher mit Willi war das noch was anderes gewesen, die beiden waren einfach so lange zusammen gewesen. Aber jetzt, meist mit den Jungs aus der Zehnten, da war Melanie ein richtiger Flirt-Profi. Ob das alles gelernt war oder ob das einfach Melanie war, hätte Wilma nie sagen können, aber heute… Das war doch alles Quatsch, natürlich bildete Wilma sich das nur ein, es war hoffnungsloses Wunschdenken, aber…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wie Melanie die ganze Zeit gelächelt hatte. Wie sie mit ihren Haaren gespielt hatte, ihre Locken hinters Ohr geschoben hatte; das tat sie bei den Jungs auch immer. Und wie sie plötzlich ihre Hand nach Wilma ausgestreckt hatte, wie sie Wilma die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Wie… wie… wie verdammt lange ihre Hand da geblieben war, die warmen Fingerspitzen auf Wilmas Wangen, während Melanie für keine Sekunde den Blick von Wilma genommen hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Herz überschlug sich, wenn sie nur daran dachte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Zum Glück interessierte sich ihre Mutter kein bisschen dafür, was in Wilmas Kopf vorging, denn Wilma war sich sicher, dass man ihr das ganze Chaos von der Stirn ablesen konnte. Sobald sie konnte, verdrückte sie sich in ihr Zimmer, aber nicht ohne vorher das schnurlose Telefon mitzunehmen. Seit sie das hatten, war einiges einfacher geworden – früher hatte sie telefonieren nie leiden können, weil sie sich dabei immer so beobachtet gefühlt hatte, aber jetzt quatschte sie gern abends noch mit Leonie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Möhlenkamp?“ meldete sich Leonie sofort, als Wilma es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und ihre Nummer gewählt hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ich bin‘s, Wilma“, erwiderte sie leise und wartete dann. Sie wusste, dass Leonie jetzt erst mal in ein anderes Zimmer gehen würde – sie telefonierte genauso wenig gern vor ihren Eltern.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Schließlich hörte Wilma das Quietschen von Bettfedern, dann sagte Leonie: „So, jetzt. Was gibt’s?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Sich vor Leonie als lesbisch zu outen war die eine Sache gewesen, das war fast einfach gewesen, nachdem Wilma rausgefunden hatte, dass Leonie eine Freundin hatte – und nach all der Zeit war sie froh gewesen, endlich jemanden zu haben, dem sie ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte. Mit Leonie über Melanie zu reden war aber eine ganz andere Sache. So eng sie auch inzwischen mit Leonie befreundet war, sie hatte es nie fertiggebracht, mit ihr darüber zu reden.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber jetzt musste sie. Wenn ihr jemand dabei helfen konnte, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf aufzuräumen, dann war es Leonie. „Ich brauch‘ deine Hilfe, Leo,“ wisperte sie endlich. „Ich bin ganz schrecklich verknallt.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Am anderen Ende der Leitung zog Leonie scharf die Luft ein, Wilma war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es vor Überraschung war oder vor Aufregung. „Kenn‘ ich sie?“ fragte Leonie. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma stöhnte. Die ganze Situation war zum Haare raufen, und wenn Leonie sie nicht mindestens auslachte, dann war das noch der Idealfall. „Es ist Melli“, flüsterte sie. Mit dem Satz kroch ein Kribbeln ihre Kehle hoch, eine Mischung aus Nervosität, Schmetterlingen und dem Gefühl, als müsste sie gleich losheulen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Wie, Melanie Klupsch?!“ Leonie klang ungläubig. „Aber das ist doch die, die immer ‘nen ganzen Harem von Jungs um sich hat, oder?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Leonies Worte fühlten sich wie tausend Nadeln in Wilmas Innerem an. Wilma stöhnte nur wieder, mehr konnte sie dazu beim besten Willen nicht sagen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber scheinbar genügte das als Antwort. „Oh je…“, seufzte Leonie. „Du Arme.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ja, genau. Wilma, die Arme. Das bisschen Mitleid tat gut, und dass Leonie sofort verstand, was Sache war. Auch wenn es nicht so ganz befreiend war wie Wilma gehofft hatte. Und Mitleid löste Wilmas Problem ja auch nicht.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Aber es ist noch viel schlimmer“, wisperte sie schließlich. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Und dann erzählte sie Leonie von dem Nachmittag im Wohnwagen, und von dem Freitagabend, als Melanie durch ihr Fenster geklettert war, und dass das alles viel zu viel war für Wilma.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Oh je“, seufzte Leonie nur wieder, als Wilma endlich alles rausgelassen hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ich weiß“, gab Wilma schulterzuckend zurück. Sie war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall“, sagte Leonie. „Wilma, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass sie – oder? Wir reden hier immerhin von Melli, der Schulschla- … äh, ‘tschuldige. Ich meine nur, du weißt doch, was alle über sie sagen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Plötzlich war Wilma verdammt sauer. „Sind ja auch alle Schweine“, zischte sie und wischte sich verärgert eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dass ausgerechnet Leonie genau das wiederholte, was all diese Vollpfosten in der Schule ständig sagten, verletzte sie mehr, als sie sagen konnte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Leonie lenkte ein: „Sorry, du weißt doch, sowas ist mir egal. Ist nur die ganze Lästernummer, und ich will halt einfach nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, okay? Ich mein‘, ich kenn das doch, wer verknallt sich nicht mal in eine, die hetero ist. Aber –“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Vergiss es“, zischte Wilma. Sie musste sich schon wieder die feuchten Augen reiben, um nicht loszuheulen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Wilma –“, setzte Leonie an, aber Wilma fiel ihr noch einmal ins Wort mit noch einem „Vergiss es, okay?“ Sie wischte sich die Nase an ihrem Ärmel ab und fügte trotzig hinzu: „Ich hab‘s kapiert, okay? Ich will jetzt nicht mehr drüber reden.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie mussten beide feststellen, dass sie jetzt, wo diese Sache in der Luft hing, auch über nichts mehr anderes reden konnten oder wollten. Keine drei Minuten später verabschiedeten sie sich und Wilma legte auf.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie war so wütend. Schon auch auf Leonie, weil sie diese Sachen über Melanie gesagt hatte, diese hässlichen Sachen, wo alle sich gern einmischten, obwohl es sie überhaupt nichts anging. Und wütender, weil Leonie nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt hatte, dass Wilma bei Melanie eine Chance haben könnte. Was Wilma ja auch nicht glaubte, aber trotzdem. Leonie war schließlich ihre Freundin – sollte sie da nicht zumindest ein bisschen Hoffnung für Wilma mit-haben?</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber eigentlich war Wilma wütend auf sich selbst. Weil es komplette Mistkacke war auch nur zu hoffen, was sie da hoffte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie weinte fünf Minuten lang, dann hörte sie Schritte auf dem Flur, wischte sich ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Ärmel ab und versteckte es hinter einem Buch, als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Hast du das Telefon, Wilma?“ fragte sie und bemerkte wie immer nichts. Wobei, das stimmte nicht. Wilmas Mutter bemerkte viele Dinge, und es war oft schwierig, ihr etwas vorzumachen. Nur Wilmas vieler Übung war es zu verdanken, dass sie so oft damit durchkam. Nur, wenn es darum ging, wie sich Wilma fühlte, dann war ihre Mutter immer ahnungslos.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma sah kaum von ihrem Buch auf, als sie ihr das Telefon reichte, nickte nur stumm, als ihre Mutter ihr sagte, sie sollte so langsam ins Bett gehen. Kaum war die Türe hinter ihrer Mutter geschlossen, rollte sie sich in eine Kugel zusammen und weinte weiter. Die Welt war ein mieser Haufen Hühnerkacke.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war nicht am nächsten Tag, als Wilma zu Melanie ging für ein Styling. Melanie sagte sie, dass ihre Mutter es ihr nicht erlaubt hatte. In Wirklichkeit fühlte sie sich einfach noch zu wackelig, um wieder mit Melanie allein zu sein, und war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das auch wollte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Leonie ging sie an diesem Tag aus dem Weg.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Auch am Mittwoch ging sie nicht hin, aber dieses Mal, weil Melanie mittwochs Ballett hatte und Wilma Theaterprobe.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Bei der Probe hing sie wie gewöhnlich mit Steve und Leonie ab, aber sie war stiller als sonst und überließ den anderen beiden das Reden. Leonie warf ihr ein paar mitleidige Blicke zu, die Wilma ignorierte, damit sie nicht wieder wütend wurde. Aber zum Glück sprach Leonie das Telefonat nicht nochmal an.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Zu Wilmas Überraschung war es allerdings Steve, der sie nach der Probe zur Seite zog. „Ist alles okay bei dir?“ fragte er und musterte sie eindringlich.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ja, wieso fragst du?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ach…“, begann Steve, dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog sein leicht zerfleddertes Deck Tarotkarten daraus hervor. „Ich hab‘ die Karten für dich gelegt und sie haben mir Kummer gezeigt. Wenn du willst, kann ich sie dir nochmal legen und wir können sehen, ob sie eine Lösung haben.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma war immer noch angespannt, darum klang sie härter als sie es wollte, als sie zurückgab: „Was legst du denn einfach so die Karten für mich, hm? Hab‘ ich dich vielleicht darum gebeten?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Steve wich einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Tut mir leid“, lenkte er ein. „Ich sorge mich halt um meine Freunde und will wissen, wie‘s ihnen geht.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma versuchte zwar, sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen, denn Steve meinte es ja wirklich nur nett, aber ein Schnauben konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht verdrücken. „Normale Menschen fragen ihre Freunde, wie‘s ihnen geht.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Steves Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Moment und er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als würde er sich bemühen, nichts Fieses zu sagen. „Wie auch immer, Hühnerzicke“, platzte es schließlich aber aus ihm heraus, „dann halt nicht.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma tat es sofort leid. Steve mochte zwar ein Pygmäe sein, aber er war auch ihr Freund und ein wirklich guter Kerl. Und Wilma musste zugeben, sie glaubte zwar nicht wirklich an dieses ganze Tarotzeug, aber es hätte sie schon irgendwie interessiert, was Steves Karten zu ihrem Kummer zu sagen hatten.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie wollte irgendwas Beschwichtigendes sagen, aber da stapfte Steve auch schon davon, bevor ihr was eingefallen war.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Am Donnerstag beschloss Wilma, dass es ihr jetzt reichte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Meine Mutter erlaubt das aber nur, weil ich ihr versprochen hab, dass wir zusammen für die Klassenarbeit morgen lernen“, eröffnete sie Melanie in der Pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie strahlte trotzdem. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt!“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma schluckte und wusste nicht so genau, was sie sagen sollte; aber das machte nichts, Melanie war mit einem Mal gesprächig genug für sie beide.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Okay, das ist gar kein Problem. Du kommst einfach nach der Schule mit zu mir, wir machen zusammen Hausaufgaben und lernen, und danach haben wir immer noch genug Zeit. Oh man, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich gestern doch noch den goldenen Lidschatten gekauft, der würde dir bestimmt super stehen! Na ja, aber dann halt beim nächsten Mal. Also wenn du willst. Oder ich schenk ihn dir zum Geburtstag oder so, der ist wirklich so hübsch!“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma schluckte nochmal und gab sich Mühe, Melanie nicht anzustarren. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass goldener Lidschatten irgendwie gut aussehen könnte, schon gar nicht an ihr, aber Melanie war so euphorisch, dass es schwer war, sich nicht ein wenig von ihr anstecken zu lassen. „Mal sehen“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Den Rest des Schultages lang erhaschte sie immer wieder Melanies Blick während der Stunden. Und jedes Mal strahlte Melanie sie so aufgeregt an, dass Wilma dachte, ihr Herz müsste explodieren. Aber sie musste nur an das Telefongespräch mit Leonie denken, dann fiel sie gleich wieder ganz klein in sich zusammen. Je näher die letzte Stunde rückte, desto nervöser wurde sie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>In der letzten Pause hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, stürmte den Flur entlang, packte Steve am Handgelenk, sobald sie ihn sah, und zog ihn in die Bibliothek. Steve protestierte zuerst lautstark, folgte ihr dann aber zum Glück und riss sich erst los, als Wilma zwischen den hintersten zwei Regalreihen endlich stehen blieb.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Was sollte das denn?“ fragte er und rieb sich das Handgelenk.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma fuhr sich übers Gesicht und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie hervorbrachte: „Okay, tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angepampt hab‘, war nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte, ähm. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob dein Angebot mit dem Kartenlegen noch steht?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Steve schaute sie einen langen Moment lang fragend an, aber schließlich nickte er und zog die Karten aus seiner Hosentasche. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und begann, die Karten zu mischen und vor sich auszuteilen. Wilma setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Also, äh“, sagte Steve vorsichtig und sah Wilma an, „es hilft meistens, wenn du vorher das ungefähre Gebiet sagst, zu dem du was wissen willst. Geht es um Liebe oder Familie oder Schule?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma starrte ihn an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie konnte einfach gar nichts sagen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend so da, schauten einander nur an. Dann wandte sich Steve wieder seinen Karten zu und sagte: „Na gut, wir werden einfach sehen, was –“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Liebe“, flüsterte Wilma plötzlich. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Wort war raus. Wie angewurzelt starrte sie Steve an, der ebenfalls in seiner Bewegung verharrt war.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Dann nickte Steve einfach nur, teilte weiter seine Karten aus und sagte endlich, „Okay, dann schauen wir mal. Welche Karte spricht zu dir?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Keine der Karten ‚sprach‘ zu Wilma, aber wenn eine verdeckte Karte wählen alles war, worauf sie sich gerade konzentrieren musste, dann machte das die Dinge etwas einfacher. Sie musterte die Reihen verdeckter Karten und deutete schließlich auf eine in der links äußersten Reihe.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Steve drehte die Karte um und musterte sie fachkundig. „Aha“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Die drei der Stäbe. Etwas Großes steht dir bevor, vielleicht eine Entscheidung. Du bist schon fast da. Wenn du mutig und standhaft bleibst, dann gibt es eine große Chance für dich.“ Er blickte auf und lächelte Wilma freundlich an. „Das sieht schon sehr viel besser aus als der Kummer, den ich letztes Mal gesehen hab‘.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma lächelte zaghaft zurück. „Heißt das, dass ich –“, begann sie, doch ihr Satz wurde unterbrochen vom Klingeln der Schulglocke. Verdammt, sie würde zu spät zu Bio kommen! Schnell sprang sie auf und streckte Steve eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Danke!“ sagte sie rasch, „Ich muss los, ich bezahl dir das Geld morgen, okay?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was“, sagte er, „war ein Freundschaftsdienst. Viel Glück bei der großen Chance!“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melanie geht durch ein Wechselbad der Gefühle: An nur einem Nachmittag findet sie mehr über Leonie heraus, kommt Wilma beim Make-up-Makeover näher und muss befürchten, dass ihr Lieblings-Seriencharakter zu viel über sie verrät...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, dieses Kapitel braucht ein bisschen Erläuterung, weil das hier der Teil ist, den ich komplett nur aus self-indulgence geschrieben hab:</p><p>Wie irgendwo in Kapitel 2 oder so schonmal erwähnt, spielt diese Fic 2009. Das liegt daran, dass ich damals ganz arglos den Fernseher eingeschalten habe und <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27350uwksXk&amp;list=PLBoUoOuy1Wv5lgxHpEWnKTzxkB6FiyFKa&amp;index=27">das hier</a> sah (tw: (internalisierte) Homofeindlichkeit und Aggression). Das waren Lenny und Carsten in GZSZ - sie waren sicher nicht das erste schwule Soap-Paar im deutschen Vorabendfernsehen und vielleicht auch nicht das beste, aber DAMN, little gay me, ausgehungert nach jedem queeren Content, den ich in die Finger bekommen konnte, war davon UMGEHAUEN.<br/>Und ich dachte, Lenny wäre vielleicht eine gute Schablone für Melanie in dieser Fic: eine Menge internalisierte Queerfeindlichkeit, weil er vorher die Zielscheibe von queerfeindlichem Mobbing geworden ist, und das ganze äußert sich in Aggression gegen andere queere Menschen und sich selbst, und zwangsheterosexuelle Übersprungshandlungen? Klingt für mich doch sehr nach Melanie, und einem Charakter, mit dem sie sich vielleicht identifizieren kann zu einer Zeit, wo sie keinen anderen Zugang zu queeren Medien hat.</p><p>Wen es interessiert: Die genaue Folge, um die es in diesem Kapitel geht, ist <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIIjjTONKQk&amp;feature=emb_logo">diese hier</a> (in extrem schlechter Qualität und wie oben mit einem tw, auch für homofeindliche Sprache).</p><p>Triggerwarnung für homofeindliche Sprache in diesem Kapitel.</p><p>Und zuletzt: Danke danke danke für die zwei Kommentare im letzten Kapitel!!! *____* Endorphine pur! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Melanie fühlte sich irgendwie ganz hibbelig. Die letzte Schulstunde verging im Schneckentempo, wie auch die ganzen anderen Schulstunden davor, seit Wilma ihr gesagt hatte, dass es heute endlich klappen würde, das mit dem Schminken.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>In den vorigen Schulstunden hatte sie immer wieder Wilmas Blick aufgefangen und sie voll Vorfreude angestrahlt, aber jetzt in Bio saßen sie hintereinander, Wilma in der Reihe vor Melanie, und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als gedankenverloren Wilmas Hinterkopf anzustarren und sich zu wünschen, die Zeit bis zum Gong würde schneller vorbeigehen. Im Kopf ging sie ihr gesamtes Makeup-Sortiment durch, fragte sich, welche Farben wohl am besten zu Wilmas Teint passen würden, und ob sie Wilma wohl überreden könnte, einen ihrer neuen Glitzernagellacke auszuprobieren.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Trude neben ihr sie anstupste.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Was ist denn los bei dir?“ fragte Trude sie leise mit einem skeptischen Blick.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie fühlte sich ertappt. „Nichts ist los“, wisperte sie zurück und warf Herrn Grünbaum vorn an der Tafel einen nervösen Blick zu, aber der war grade ins Klassenbuch vertieft.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Trude schaute sie nicht weniger skeptisch an, aber sie bohrte nicht weiter. „Wir sollen Aufgabe zwei machen“, sagte sie und deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Biobuch zwischen ihnen.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Oh.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Melanie, dass um sie herum alle still in ihre Hefte kritzelten. Sie senkte schnell den Kopf und überflog die Aufgabe im Buch – seltsam, war es die ganze Stunde lang schon um Pilze gegangen? Ein kurzer Blick in Trudes Heft zeigte, dass die schon angefangen hatte, den Pilz aus dem Buch abzumalen und dessen einzelne Bestandteile zu beschriften. Rasch griff Melanie nach ihren Stiften und fing an, es ihr gleichzutun, aber sie kam nicht weit – der Schulgong ertönte und Herr Grünbaum verkündete, sie sollten das als Hausaufgabe fertig machen, und außerdem noch die restlichen Aufgaben auf der Seite.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Trude stöhnte. „Morgen die Deutscharbeit, abends die Party, und am Montag gleich das Referat in Geschichte, und obendrauf noch die ganzen Hausaufgaben… ich werd' überhaupt kein Wochenende haben.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie nickte und verzog das Gesicht, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dachte sie kaum an die ganzen Schulsachen. „Ja, wirklich ätzend...“ murmelte sie und schob ihr Heft und ihr Mäppchen in ihren Rucksack. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie, Wilmas Blick zu erhaschen, aber die packte gerade selbst ihre Sachen ein.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Jedenfalls“, begann Trude, und zupfte Melanie am Ärmel. „Ich treff‘ mich heut Nachmittag für ein oder zwei Stunden mit Sprotte am Wohnwagen, um noch ein bisschen für die Arbeit zu lernen. Willst du auch kommen?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanies Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich ganz heiß an. „Schon wieder ein Bandentreffen?“ fragte sie.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Nein, nein“, entgegnete Trude eilig, „kein offizielles Treffen. Ich frag‘ nur, weil du doch heute Morgen gesagt hast, du hast auch noch nicht genug gelernt. Also, kommst du?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie hatte ja schon Pläne mit Wilma, das könnte sie Trude einfach sagen, und damit wäre die Sache erledigt. Es war ja auch nichts dabei, wenn sie sich zu zweit trafen – es mussten ja nicht immer gleich alle von ihnen sein. Aber es fühlte sich irgendwie plötzlich so an, als würde sie was Verbotenes tun. Sie schluckte. „Äh, ich kann nicht“, brachte sie schließlich hervor, und schob schnell hinterher: „Und ich muss mal, ganz dringend. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und verließ fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Für ganze zehn Minuten schloss sie sich in einer Klokabine ein, bis sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass Trude bestimmt nicht mehr auf sie wartete, um ihr vielleicht noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Melanie hätte sie nicht beantworten können.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber zehn Minuten waren eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Viel zu lange, um zu verdrängen, was sie so nervös machte. Sie versuchte immer, nicht daran zu denken. Sie würde es garantiert nie jemandem sagen, nicht mal Trude. Sie konnte es sich ja immer noch kaum selbst eingestehen, und hatte keine Ahnung, wo das jemals alles hinführen sollte. Aber für diese zehn Minuten, in denen sie sich im Mädchenklo eingeschlossen hatte, da konnte sie nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Und daran, was Wilma vielleicht seit neuestem damit zu tun hatte. Es machte ihren Mund trocken und ihren Brustkorb ganz eng.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma wartete draußen auf dem Schulhof auf Melanie. Sie stand ein wenig verloren da, an Melanies Fahrrad gelehnt, den Blick auf den Ausgang vom Schulgebäude geheftet. Melanie sah, wie sich Wilmas Miene aufhellte, als sie Melanie entdeckte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Das machte Melanie etwas mulmig und sie musste schlucken. Jetzt, wo sie mal zehn Minuten lang nicht ihre Gedanken und Gefühle verdrängt hatte, war es wirklich schwer, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Aber dann atmete sie tief durch, schob sich die Locken hinters Ohr und fing sich wieder. Sie hatte sich so auf diesen Nachmittag gefreut, das würde sie sich jetzt nicht selbst verderben.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Alles okay?“ fragte Wilma, als Melanie bei ihr und den Fahrrädern ankam. „Trude hat gesagt, du wärst ganz durch den Wind, und einfach abgehauen.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie wurde rot. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, überall um sie herum holten Leute ihre Fahrräder oder standen auf dem Schulhof und unterhielten sich. Aber das war natürlich Quatsch, niemand beachtete sie gerade. „Ich war nicht durch den Wind“, erklärte sie verlegen, „ich musste nur aufs Klo.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Ach so.“ Wilma sah erleichtert aus, aber irgendwas schien sie trotzdem noch zu beschäftigen. Schließlich sagte sie nur: „Mein Hinterreifen hat ‘nen Platten, können wir die Räder schieben?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. Sie wohnte nicht allzu weit von der Schule entfernt, also gingen sie zu Fuß, die Räder zwischen ihnen.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Sie waren kaum eine Minute lang gelaufen, da hörten sie hinter sich eine stürmische Fahrradklingel. Melanie drehte sich um und erwartete fast einen der Pygmäen – aber es war Leonie. Auch Wilma hatte sich umgedreht, und Melanie konnte sehen, wie Wilmas Gesicht eine komplizierte Abfolge von Ausdrücken durchlief, irgendwas mit Freude und Verlegenheit und noch mehr. Melanie musste wegsehen. Na toll, auf Leonie hatte sie gerade wirklich gar keine Lust. So langsam hatte sie sogar eine Ahnung, wieso.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Hey ihr beiden!“ rief Leonie und sprang schwungvoll von ihrem Fahrrad, um es neben Melanie und Wilma herschieben zu können.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Hi Leo“, grüßte Wilma zurück, und plötzlich redeten die beiden über irgendwas von der Theaterprobe am Vortag. Melanie fühlte sich wie unsichtbar. Egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, sich nicht den Nachmittag ruinieren zu lassen, nichts schien so zu laufen, wie sie es wollte. Ihre Laune sank in den Keller.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Und dann fragte Wilma Leonie auch noch, ob sie zur Party der Pygmäen am nächsten Tag kommen würde. Das machte Melanie wütend. Wilma konnte doch nicht einfach irgendwelche wildfremden Leute einladen, so als wäre es ihre eigene Party!</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber dann sagte Leonie: „Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich fahr‘ übers Wochenende zu meiner Freundin. Wir sind jetzt ein halbes Jahr zusammen und feiern Jubiläum.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanies Wut war schlagartig verflogen. „Oh?“ entfuhr es ihr leise. Dann war an den Gerüchten also doch was dran? Und Leonie hatte eine Freundin? Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr alle Luft aus der Lunge gepresst worden. </span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Leonie beobachtete sie scharf. „Problem?“ fragte sie und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein“, brachte sie mit Müh und Not hervor und schluckte. Ihre ganze Abneigung gegen Leonie war auf einmal… nicht verflogen, aber irgendwie dumpf, wie in Watte gepackt. Am liebsten hätte Melanie sich bei ihr entschuldigt, aber Leonie hätte ja nicht mal gewusst, wofür.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Noch ein paar Augenblicke länger ruhte Leonies Blick auf Melanie, dann wandte sie sich wieder Wilma zu. „Naja, wie auch immer“, sagte sie mit einer Stimme, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Kannst mir ja dann erzählen, wie‘s gewesen ist.“ Dann schwang sie sich wieder auf ihr Fahrrad. „Bis dann!“ rief sie und lächelte Wilma an, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Melanie setzte sie hinzu: „Und pass auf dich auf.“ Was auch immer das heißen sollte. Dann fuhr sie los und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung ab.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie fühlte sich beklommen. Wilma sagte nichts, und weil Melanie das Schweigen nicht gut aushalten konnte, begann sie einfach, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden – über die bevorstehende Deutscharbeit und dass sie die letzte Kurzgeschichte einfach überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte, über Julian aus der Zehnten, den sie fragen wollte, ob er mit ihr zur Baumhausparty gehen würde, über Matilda, die hoffentlich heute Nachmittag nicht da war, damit sie ihre Ruhe von ihr hatten, weil sie zur Zeit mal wieder unerträglich nervte…</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Antworten waren eher einsilbig, und Melanie wusste, dass sie Unsinn redete. Dass sie lieber die Klappe halten sollte, weil nichts von alledem wichtig war, oder irgendwie auch nur ein bisschen mit dem zu tun hatte, worüber sie eigentlich reden wollte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber sie füllte mit ihren sprudelnden Worten den Rest des Heimwegs und auch das Mittagessen, die Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße vom Vortag, die Melanie für sie beide aufwärmte. Danach brüteten sie sowieso über ihren Hausaufgaben und büffelten die verschiedenen Stilmittel und Merkmale, die sie am nächsten Tag bei der Deutscharbeit brauchen würden. So verging fast der ganze Nachmittag, ohne dass Melanie ein einziges Mal aussprach, woran sie wirklich dachte. Leonies Mut und Wilmas Bewunderung für Leonie und wie Melanie sich fühlte, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Nicht, dass sie darüber nachdenken wollte. Sowas eben.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Als Wilma endlich der Meinung war, sie hatten genug gelernt, packten sie ihre Schulsachen weg und Melanie zog unter ihrem Bett die zwei großen Kisten hervor, die all ihre Schminksachen enthielten: Pinsel und Schwämme, Make-ups, Puder, Wimperntusche, Kajal, eine riesige Ansammlung an Lipgloss, Nagellacken, Lidschatten in allen möglichen Farbtönen, Parfüms und Haarprodukte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Augen wurden groß, als sie das alles sah. „Das werde ich nie lernen...“ murmelte sie und sah dabei ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Unsinn!“ winkte Melanie ab. „Ich erklär es dir, es ist ganz einfach.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber so einfach war es dann doch nicht. Zuerst weigerte Wilma sich, sich Foundation oder Puder auftragen zu lassen; „Ich mag so schmieriges Zeug im Gesicht nicht“, erklärte sie und zog eine Schnute, und Melanie ließ es ihr durchgehen, weil Wilma sowieso fast keine Pickel hatte. Nur ging es dann genauso weiter – Lipgloss wollte Wilma nicht, weil sie dann nebenher nicht mehr weiter Kekse knabbern konnte, und weil sie meinte, es sähe bestimmt albern aus bei ihr, „wie bei einem Zirkusclown“. Vor der Wimperntusche und dem Kajalstift zuckte sie jedes Mal so erschrocken zurück, als wollte Melanie ihr die Augen ausstechen. Und alle Lidschattenfarben, die Melanie für sie aussuchte, gefielen Wilma nicht.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Irgendwann reichte es Melanie. „Also wirklich mal, du wolltest doch, dass ich dir das mit dem Schminken beibringe, oder etwa nicht?“ Sie hatte wütend klingen wollen, aber es klang eher enttäuscht und vielleicht ein wenig verwirrt. Frustriert warf sie den Makeup-Pinsel aufs Bett zwischen ihnen, setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und zog ihre Knie an die Brust.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma presste die Lippen aufeinander und sagte nichts. Irgendwie sah es so aus, als würde sie gleich weinen, aber das bildete sich Melanie bestimmt nur ein. Wilma weinte nie.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Trotzdem stimmte es sie ein wenig milder, als sie Wilma so verloren dasitzen sah, im Schneidersitz, mit einem unsicheren Blick auf ihre eigenen Hände. „Ich meine...“, sagte sie vorsichtig, ihre Stimme jetzt viel sanfter. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr euch alle nicht für Make-up interessiert. Das ist schon okay. Aber naja, ich dachte… warum hast du denn gefragt, wenn du gar nicht wirklich wolltest?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma zuckte mit den Schultern. Noch immer schaute sie nur ihre Hände an, und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie irgendeine Antwort auf Melanies Frage.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie seufzte tief und begann, die ganzen Schminksachen wieder in ihre Kisten zu räumen – aber da spürte sie plötzlich Wilmas Hand auf ihrer eigenen, gerade, als sie nach einem glitzerblauen Nagellack griff.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Den möcht‘ ich“, sagte Wilma leise.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Es war nicht gerade der schönste Nagellack, den Melanie besaß, und zu Wilma hätte viel eher ein warmer Farbton gepasst, vielleicht ein hübsches lila, oder der goldene Nagellack, aber Wilma sah jetzt zum ersten Mal entschlossen aus, darum sagte Melanie nichts. Sie nickte nur, rückte ein bisschen näher an Wilma heran, griff nach Wilmas Hand und legte sie auf ihr eigenes Knie. Dann begann sie sorgfältig, Wilmas Nägel zu lackieren, einen nach dem anderen. Der Nagellack war schon etwas älter und fast dickflüssig, aber Melanie hatte genug Übung damit. Danach die andere Hand. Wilmas Nägel waren kurz, an manchen Stellen sahen sie etwas angeknabbert aus, und Melanie musste lächeln.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Weißt du, ich hab‘ früher auch Nägel gekaut“, sagte sie und beugte sich konzentriert vor, um den Nagel an Wilmas kleinem Finger nachzubessern. „Meine Mutter hat mir dann immer so einen hässlichen weißen Nagellack auf die Nägel gemacht, der ganz bitter geschmeckt hat, um mir das abzugewöhnen.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Nägel waren jetzt fertig lackiert und Melanie hob Wilmas Hand hoch, um ihr Werk nochmal aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Zufrieden nickte sie. „Ich war immer ganz sauer auf meine Mutter, weil das Zeug so widerlich war, aber es hat geholfen. Und zum Geburtstag hat sie mir dann einen richtigen Nagellack geschenkt, einen schönen.“ Und plötzlich fiel es ihr ein. „Ich glaube, das war der hier. Mein allererster Nagellack.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte Wilma an. „Fertig.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Augen waren weit, irgendwie sah sie ein wenig verschreckt aus. Sie schaute Melanie an, und dann ihre eigene Hand – erst jetzt bemerkte Melanie, dass sie die immer noch festhielt, und schnell ließ sie los und schob sich stattdessen verlegen eine Locke hinters Ohr.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Schön“, wisperte Wilma. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, senkte sie schnell ihren Kopf und betrachtete wieder ihre Fingernägel.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie räusperte sich. „Ja? Gefällts dir?“ fragte sie. Ach verdammt, warum war sie denn auf einmal so verlegen? Das war doch nur Wilma. Das Pistolenhuhn. Nur Wilma. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, so fest, dass es fast ein wenig weh tat. Was Wilma wohl gerade dachte?</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma lächelte, den Blick unentwegt auf ihre Fingernägel gerichtet. „Ja“, sagte sie, „danke.“ Schon wieder so leise. Das war Melanie von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Und dann öffnete Wilma den Mund, so, als wollte sie noch was sagen, aber in diesem Moment flog die Zimmertür auf und Matilda kam hereingestürmt, schmiss ihre Sachen auf den Boden und ließ sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett fallen. Melanie zuckte zusammen, und auch Wilma sah ganz verschreckt auf und rutschte von Melanie weg an die Bettkante.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Auf ihre Ellenbogen gestützt und breit grinsend schaute Matilda zu ihnen herüber. „Was wird das denn, Kinderschminken?“ fragte sie mit einem verächtlichen Nicken in Richtung der Schminksachen auf Melanies Bett.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanies Laune sank sofort in den Keller. Ihre Schwester war immer ätzend, aber irgendwie immer dann noch mehr, wenn Melanies Freundinnen dabei waren. Dann tat sie immer so erwachsen, obwohl sie ja auch nur zwei Jahre älter war. „Halt die Klappe, Matilda!“ zischte Melanie und verschränkte die Arme.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Matilda rollte mit den Augen und kramte in ihrer Tasche auf dem Boden herum, bis sie ihr Handy daraus hervorzog. „Wie auch immer“, sagte sie betont gelangweilt und tippte auf ihrem Handy herum. „Verzieht euch mal, ich muss mit Benni telefonieren.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Dann telefonier‘ du doch wo anders!“ patzte Melanie zurück und hielt Wilma an der Schulter zurück, die gerade aufstehen wollte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber Matilda hatte schon eine Nummer gewählt und hielt sich jetzt das Handy gegen ihr Ohr. „Läuft jetzt nicht eh gleich deine nervige Soap?“ fragte sie verächtlich, und dann, plötzlich in einem ganz anderen, zuckersüßen Tonfall: „Hey, Schatz! Na, bist du schon daheim? Bist du allein?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie verzog das Gesicht und entschied, dass es wohl doch am besten war zu gehen. „Komm, Wilma“, sagte sie und zog Wilma aus dem Zimmer. „Das willst du nicht miterleben, die beiden sind so eklig.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Sie verzogen sich ins Wohnzimmer und Wilma setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie sah etwas verloren aus. Melanie konnte das verstehen, sie wusste auch nicht so recht, wohin mit sich. Irgendwie war ihr auf einmal danach, alleine zu sein, ihre Musik ganz laut aufzudrehen und sich auf ihrem Bett zusammenzurollen – aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Wilma ging. Darum stand sie jetzt ein wenig ratlos im Türrahmen, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und wusste nicht weiter.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Es war Wilma, die zuerst ihre Stimme wiederfand. „Was ist das denn eigentlich nochmal für ‘ne Soap, die du immer schaust?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie lächelte, ohne es zu wollen, aber für eine Sekunde stolperte ihr Herz ein bisschen dabei. „GZSZ“, sagte sie, und als Wilmas Blick ratlos blieb, fügte sie hinzu, „<em>Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten</em>.“ Sie wusste, dass Wilma zu Hause nicht viel Fernsehen schauen durfte. „Willst du mitschauen?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma zuckte mit den Schultern, aber dann nickte sie.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Also machten sie sich ein paar Toasts in der Küche und setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch vor den Fernseher. Melanie versuchte in ein paar Sätzen die Handlung der Serie zu erklären, aber irgendwie war es schwierig. Stattdessen zählte sie Wilma ein paar der wichtigsten Charaktere auf, aber auch das gab sie schnell auf, als sie Wilmas verwirrten Blick sah. Es waren zu viele. „Ach, frag eben einfach nach, wenn du nicht mitkommst, okay?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Es war seltsam, die Serie mit jemand anderem zu schauen. Melanie fühlte sich wie unter einer Lupe – aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Es war noch seltsamer, die Serie mit Wilma zu schauen, die GZSZ noch nie gesehen hatte und die Charaktere nicht kannte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Erst, als Lenny auftauchte, da wurde Wilma plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und zeigte auf den Fernseher. „Das ist der, von dem du mal ein Poster im Wohnwagen aufhängen wolltest, oder?“ fragte sie und schien sehr zufrieden damit, endlich einmal etwas zu wissen. „Lenny?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie war überrascht, dass Wilma sich den Namen gemerkt hatte – es war schon ein paar Monate her gewesen, als Melanie das Poster hatte aufhängen wollen, aber die anderen Hühner hatten dagegen gestimmt, weil an den Wänden des Wohnwagens fast kein Platz mehr war. Seither hatten sie nicht mehr darüber geredet.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Ja, genau“, sagte Melanie und nickte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Und dann rastete Lenny aus, und Melanie hielt den Atem an. Es war immer das gleiche – Lenny und Carsten kamen sich nahe, Lenny konnte nicht zu seinen Gefühlen für Carsten stehen, und dann drehte er durch und Carsten bekam alles ab – aber trotzdem fieberte Melanie jedes Mal mit. Weil er es ja vielleicht dieses Mal endlich fertigbekommen würde, ehrlich mit sich selbst und mit Carsten zu sein. Weil er vielleicht dieses Mal endlich sich selbst erlauben würde, einfach glücklich zu sein. Weil… aber nein, wieder schrie und tobte Lenny und brüllte Carsten an, dass er seine dreckigen Finger von ihm lassen sollte. Melanie war plötzlich danach, nach Wilmas Hand zu greifen, um sich daran festhalten zu können, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Stattdessen griff sie nach einem der Sofakissen und vergrub ihre Finger in dem weichen Stoff.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Als die Szene vorbei war, schaute Wilma zögernd zu Melanie herüber. „Und das ist dein Lieblingscharakter?“ fragte sie leise. Erst fühlte Melanie sich ertappt, und sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Schwester im Hinterkopf, die Lenny als „Schwuli“ bezeichnete, als „verklemmten Homo“, und noch ganz andere unschöne Sachen. Aber dann bemerkte sie den Blick auf Wilmas Gesicht. Und ihr wurde klar, wie die Szene aussehen musste für irgendwen, der Lenny nicht kannte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Er, er...“ begann Melanie und suchte hastig nach den richtigen Worten. „Er ist gar nicht so, eigentlich, weißt du? Er hat nicht wirklich was gegen, also du weißt schon, er ist nur überfordert, er weiß nicht...“ Es klang alles wenig überzeugend, Melanie wusste das. Sie wusste nur nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hatte immer noch die Stirn gerunzelt, aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Und so schluckte auch Melanie all die ungesagten Worte herunter und tat so, als wäre das alles gar nicht so wichtig.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Die Szenen mit den anderen Charakteren schaute Melanie nur so nebenbei – eigentlich hatte sie die Serie mal für Emily und John geschaut, für Pia und Philipp und Lucy und all die anderen, aber inzwischen hoffte sie manchmal sogar, dass die anderen Szenen schnell vorbeigingen, damit sie sehen konnte, wie es mit Lenny und Carsten weiterging.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Diese anderen Szenen verbrachte sie jetzt also damit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie sie Wilma überzeugen konnte, dass Lenny kein mieses Arschloch war (oder jedenfalls nicht nur), und wie sie ihr klar machen konnte, dass sie das nicht okay fand. Wie Lenny über Carsten redete. Oder übers Schwulsein. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass Wilma das wusste. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Wilma das wusste, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte, ohne sich zu verraten.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Aber dann vergaß sie all das für einen Moment, weil Carsten plötzlich in Lennys Türrahmen stand und ihm sagte, dass er weggehen würde für eine Weile, damit Lenny ihn nicht mehr sehen musste.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?“ fragte Carsten mit starrem Blick. „Dass ich mich verpisse?“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie sog scharf die Luft ein und hielt das Kissen in ihrem Schoß noch krampfhafter fest.</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Lenny sagte nichts, und Carsten ging. Und wie Lenny ihm hinterherschaute...</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>„Oh“, flüsterte Wilma plötzlich überrascht. Und dann noch einmal: “Oh.“</span>
</p><p class="new">
  
</p><p class="new">
  <span>Melanie brachte es kaum fertig, Wilma anzusehen. Jetzt wusste Wilma es also, warum Lenny ihr Lieblingscharakter war. Oder vielleicht wusste sie es auch nicht, aber es fühlte sich so an, als hätte Wilma gerade nicht Lennys tiefstes Geheimnis durchschaut, sondern Melanies.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wilma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ein hundsmiserabler Abend für Wilma wird gefolgt von einem saumäßig elenden Tag - aber vielleicht bekommt sie Unterstützung von einer Freundin, von der sie es nicht erwartet hat (und eine Umarmung, die sie dringend braucht).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mein ganzer Kopf ist voll von <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/tagged/dwh-halloween-edition">Hühner-Halloween-Headcanons</a>, aber ich hab mir trotzdem einen Moment Zeit genommen, um das aktuelle Kapitel zu editieren. </p>
<p>An dieser Stelle nochmals ganz vielen lieben Dank für die Kommentare und Kudos!! Sie haben mich tatsächlich motiviert, diese Fanfic nach drei Jahren fertig zu schreiben - ich habe (wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt) die vorgeschätzte Kapitelanzahl von 9 auf 10 erhöht, weil es noch einen kleinen Prolog geben wird. Also wird es nach diesem noch ganze drei Kapitel geben &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Wilma fehlten die Worte. Dieser ganze Tag war eine einzige Achterbahn gewesen und sie fühlte sich völlig außer Atem, fast ein wenig schwindelig. Erst all die Aufregung darüber, mit Melanie einen ganzen Nachmittag allein zu sein. Dann hatte Melanie ihr den ganzen Morgen lang diese Blicke zugeworfen, und nach dem Bio-Unterricht war sie abgehauen, statt Trude zu sagen, dass sie den Nachmittag mit Wilma verbringen würde – Wilma hatte die beiden reden gehört. Dann war da noch dieser Moment gewesen, in dem Leonie vor Melanie über ihre Freundin geredet hatte, und Melanies seltsame Reaktion darauf. Und jetzt das. Melanies Lieblingscharakter war schwul. Nein, mehr noch, er war heimlich schwul, kam damit nicht klar, und tat deswegen umso mehr so, als wäre er es nicht. Und das wäre alles nicht halb so bedeutend, wenn Melanie Wilma nicht so angesehen hätte dabei. So, als hätte sie sich verraten.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Das war einfach zu viel für Wilma.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Kaum war die Serie vorbei, sprang sie von der Couch auf, sammelte so schnell sie konnte ihre Sachen aus der Küche und aus Melanies Zimmer zusammen und verabschiedete sich. „Meine Mutter wird tierisch sauer sein, es ist viel zu spät“, hatte sie schulterzuckend als Entschuldigung gemurmelt, hatte zum Abschied nur gewunken und war dann aus dem Haus gestürmt.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Erst als sie im abendlichen Dämmerlicht ihr Rad nach Hause schob, fiel ihr auf, dass sie damit vermutlich recht hatte: Es war wirklich schon viel zu spät und sie würde garantiert Ärger bekommen, sobald sie zu Hause ankam.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Viel zu sehr kreisten ihre Gedanken um Melanie. Was für ein kompliziertes, unbegreifliches Mädchen sie doch war. Wie lange sie Wilmas Hand gehalten hatte, selbst als sie längst damit fertig gewesen war, Wilmas Nägel zu lackieren. Melanies gebannter Blick auf den Fernseher, als dieser Carsten Lenny konfrontiert hatte. Melanies elender Blick, als Wilma klar geworden war, was es mit Lenny auf sich hatte – vor allem dieser Blick machte Wilma Kopfschmerzen, so sehr musste sie darüber nachdenken.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass Melanie…? Oder doch…?</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und selbst wenn, war es dann überhaupt wichtig? Immerhin hatte sich Wilma an diesem ganzen Tag, oder überhaupt, komplett daneben benommen. Und sicher nicht so wie ein Mädchen, das Melanie gefallen könnte. Wilma hatte es ja versucht mit der Schminke, aber das war wirklich nicht sie, und sie hatte ja versucht, diese Zeitschrift zu lesen, die Melanie so liebte, aber das war einfach nicht ihre Welt.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und Melanie war um Welten zu wunderbar, um sich für ein Mädchen wie Wilma zu interessieren.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wenn sie sich überhaupt für Mädchen interessierte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und woher wollte Wilma das schon wissen – ein paar Blicke und ein schwuler Lieblingscharakter, das hieß doch noch lange nichts.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Oder doch?</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war zum Haare raufen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma bekam den Krach ihres Lebens, als sie schließlich endlich zu Hause angekommen war. Ihre Mutter zeterte und keifte, schrie Wilma an, dass es viel zu spät war und dass es das letzte Mal gewesen wäre, dass sie Wilma so etwas Unvernünftiges erlaubte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma gab sich alle Mühe, reumütig dreinzuschauen, zu beteuern, dass sie die ganze Zeit gelernt hatten und sich so oft sie konnte zu entschuldigen, aber es half nichts – am Ende war der Kopf von Wilmas Mutter knallrot angelaufen und sie schnaufte wütend: „Wenn diese Arbeit morgen nicht mindestens eine 1-2 wird, weil ihr ja angeblich ach so viel gelernt habt, dann kannst du deine Bandentreffen für die nächsten paar Monate vergessen. Die Theatergruppe auch. Und du gehst morgen nicht auf diese Party, das kannst du dir abschminken!“ Dann erst bemerkte sie die wenigen Spuren von Makeup auf Wilmas Gesicht, die Wilma nicht hatte verhindern können. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „So so, die ganze Zeit gelernt habt ihr also?“ Ihre Stimme klang gefährlich, und Wilma spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen hochsteigen. Schnell schob sie ihre Fäuste tief in ihre Hosentaschen, damit ihre Mutter nicht auch noch den Nagellack entdeckte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ihre Mutter fuhr fort: „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, warum du zu dieser Party willst. Dieser Steve hat heute schon wieder angerufen und wollte dich sprechen. Du hältst mich wohl für ahnungslos.“ Aber dann wurde ihre Stimme plötzlich für einen Moment unerwartet weich, und Wilma mochte das noch weniger als das Schreien und die Gemeinheiten. „Du bist doch noch ein Kind, mein Schatz. Jungs wie dieser Steve, die bedeuten nichts Gutes. Du solltest an sowas noch gar nicht denken, Schminke und Jungen und das alles. Schule ist viel wichtiger jetzt. Und jetzt wasch dir dieses alberne Zeug vom Gesicht und geh schlafen. Wir reden morgen weiter.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hatte einen Kloß im Hals, so groß, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. Bevor sie noch anfing loszuheulen, stürmte sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu so laut sie konnte. Das würde sie noch teuer bezahlen müssen, da war sie sich sicher, aber vorerst ließ ihre Mutter sie in Ruhe und sie war unendlich dankbar dafür.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Erst dieses ganze Melanie-Chaos und nun auch noch das – sie durfte nicht zur Party. Sie durfte vielleicht nicht mal mehr in der Bande bleiben, wenn die Arbeit morgen nicht gut genug war. Sie würde vielleicht alles verlieren, und das nur für einen Nachmittag mit einem Mädchen, bei dem sie keine Chance hatte, verbracht mit Dingen, die vollkommen unwichtig waren. Schminke, Soaps – das war doch alles albern.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wem machte Wilma überhaupt was vor? Es war lächerlich. Leonie hatte von Anfang an recht gehabt und Wilma hätte besser auf sich aufpassen sollen. Da hatte sie nun den Hühnermist.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war spät, bis Wilma in dieser Nacht endlich schlafen konnte. Sie verbrachte fast eine Stunde damit, sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen und in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben, und dann büffelte sie Deutsch, bis ihr die Augen zufielen. Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass sie sich mit aller Kraft wünschte, morgen eine gute Arbeit zu schreiben. Denn wenn sie die Hühner und die Theatergruppe verlor, dann hatte sie nichts mehr. Und bei allem, was grade in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen vorging, würde sie das nicht überleben.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wie ein Zombie schleppte sie sich am nächsten Tag in die Schule. Trude, Frieda und Sprotte standen schon auf dem Schulhof zusammen und warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu, aber Wilma hatte nicht die Kraft, sie zu beruhigen. In kurzen Sätzen erklärte sie, dass ihr ihre Mutter alle Bandentreffen und die Theatergruppe verbieten würde, wenn sie nicht eine anständige Arbeit hinbekam. Den anderen stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Das kann sie doch nicht machen!“ sagte Trude und klang dabei ein wenig weinerlich.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma zuckte nur die Schultern. „Immer noch besser als aufs Internat...“, murmelte sie niedergeschlagen. Sie war so erledigt, dass sie inzwischen auf ein Wunder hoffen musste, um diesen Tag zu überstehen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Auch Sprotte sah so besorgt aus, wie Wilma sie selten gesehen hatte. Sie legte Wilma eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wir lassen es nicht zu, dass deine Mutter dich aus der Bande nimmt, das geht nicht. Du wirst sicher eine super gute Arbeit schreiben, und Frieda kann dich sicher abschreiben lassen, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Stimmt doch, Frieda?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Frieda sah zögerlich aus, aber sie nickte Wilma aufmunternd an. Wilma musste sich alle Mühe geben, ihr nicht heulend um den Hals zu fallen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Von Melanie war nichts zu sehen. Wilma war froh darum, sie war ja sowieso schon überfordert von allem, und hatte den Verdacht, ihre Knie könnten sich in Wackelpudding verwandeln, wenn sie jetzt auch noch Melanie gegenüberstehen müsste.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ungewöhnlich wortkarg gingen die Hühner gemeinsam ins Schulgebäude. Die Aussicht auf diese Deutscharbeit war gerade für alle mindestens hundert Mal schrecklicher geworden. Keine von ihnen war in Plauderlaune.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Als sie den Flur zu ihrem Klassenzimmer betraten, sah Wilma am anderen Ende des Ganges Leonie mit ein paar ihrer Freunde stehen – aber Wilma duckte sich schnell und tat so, als müsste sie sich ihren Schuh zubinden. So gerne sie auch mit irgendwem über das ganze Schlamassel reden wollte, in dem sie gerade steckte, Leonie war einfach nicht die richtige Person. Sie würde Wilma nur „Ich hab‘s dir ja gesagt!“ sagen, und das war das Letzte, was Wilma gerade brauchte. Als sie wieder auftauchte, hatte Leonie ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und Wilma schlüpfte so schnell sie konnte in ihr Klassenzimmer.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie kam erst Sekunden vor dem Gong ins Klassenzimmer gehuscht und rutschte stumm auf ihren Platz neben Trude. Rasch senkte Wilma den Kopf, weil die Klassenarbeit kurz bevorstand und sie sich jetzt von nichts und niemandem mehr ablenken lassen durfte – aber trotzdem entging ihr nicht, dass Melanie fast so erledigt aussah, wie Wilma sich fühlte. Selbst Melanies großzügig aufgetragenes Makeup konnte ihre Augenringe nicht verstecken, und sie sah irgendwie in sich zusammengefallen aus, so als hätte jemand alle Luft aus ihr rausgepresst. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Die Klassenarbeit war die schrecklichste Doppelstunde in Wilmas Leben, und sie quälte sich so sehr ab, dass ihr am Ende nur noch nach Weinen zumute war. Am liebsten hätte sie sich krank gestellt und wäre sofort nach Hause gegangen, um in ihr Bett zu kriechen und für den Rest des Wochenendes nicht mehr herauszukommen – aber daheim wäre sie mit ihrer Mutter alleine, und das wollte sie grade noch weniger als alles andere. Also blieb sie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Nach der Klassenarbeit mussten sie sich beeilen, rechtzeitig zum Kunstunterricht zu kommen, weil das Klassenzimmer am anderen Ende des Schulgebäudes war, und so kamen sie erst in der großen Pause dazu, ausführlich über die Deutscharbeit zu reden.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie wimmerte, als Trude die Arbeit ansprach. „Bei mir lief es ganz miserabel“, klagte sie. „Ich konnte mich irgendwie gar nicht konzentrieren...“ Kurz sah es für Wilma so aus, als würden Melanies Augen zu ihr huschen, aber dann blickte Melanie stattdessen doch auf ihre unruhigen Hände, in denen sie ein Haargummi kreuz und quer über ihre Finger spannte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Frieda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, so streng ist Herr Schulte doch nicht, wir werden schon alle durchkommen.“ Dann schaute sie Wilma mitleidig an. „Hauptsache, Wilma schreibt ihre super Note, damit ihre Mutter sie in der Bande lässt. Wie lief es denn bei dir, Wilma?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Keine Ahnung...“ Wilmas Mund fühlte sich trocken an und sie musste schlucken. Dann erst bemerkte sie Melanies entsetzten Blick und ihr wurde klar, dass Melanie ja noch gar keine Ahnung hatte von dem ganzen Ärger mit Wilmas Mutter.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Was ist denn los?“ fragte Melanie da auch schon. Ihre Stimme klang so panisch, dass Wilma sich schon wieder so fühlte, als müsste sie gleich losheulen. Sie war froh, dass Sprotte das Erklären übernahm – so konnte sie den Kopf hängen lassen und ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um sich wieder zu fangen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Auch Melanies Augen sahen seltsam glasig aus, als Wilma es endlich fertigbrachte hochzuschauen. Melanie schniefte. „Das ist alles mei-“ begann sie, unterbrach sich dann aber schnell und sagte stattdessen leise: „Das tut mir so leid für dich, Wilma.“ Sie sah Wilma dabei kaum an, und Wilma konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma wusste auch nicht so recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und nickte still.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war Trude, die schließlich in Tränen ausbrach. „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten“, jammerte sie, schluckte ein ersticktes Schluchzen hinunter und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Um ihretwillen wechselten sie schließlich das Thema.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Wenigstens haben wir die Party heute Abend“, sagte Frieda in aufmunterndem Tonfall.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie rieb sich verstohlen die Augen, warf sich die Haare über die Schulter und lächelte. „Ich freu mich schon so!“ Ihre Stimme klang noch etwas wackelig, aber aufrichtig.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sprotte schnaubte. „Hat das irgendwas mit den Zehntklässlern zu tun, die du dafür mit anschleppen willst?“ fragte sie und rollte die Augen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanies Miene versteinerte sich und sie atmete mehrmals schnell ein und aus. Auf ihren Wangen erschienen hektische rote Flecken. „Halt die Klappe, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung!“ Damit drehte sie sich um und stapfte zornig davon.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Oh“, machte Trude leise und schaute die anderen ratlos an. Als niemand sich regte, sagte sie schließlich: „Ich glaub, ich seh‘ mal nach ihr, sie ist zur Zeit so komisch...“ Sie warf Sprotte noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann folgte sie Melanie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sprotte rümpfte die Nase. „Ach, die kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Sie hat ja ihre Zehntklässler zum Trösten.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Sprotte!“ Frieda warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Was denn?!“ Sprotte verschränkte energisch die Arme und starrte Frieda an. „Sie hat mich doch zuerst angemacht! Und du weißt genau, dass diese Typen, die sie anschleppen wird, totale Vollpfosten sind. Willst du die jetzt etwa noch verteidigen?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber auch Frieda ließ sich nichts gefallen. „Klar, die Typen sind Kackmist, aber deinen Spruch kannst du dir trotzdem sparen. Du weißt doch, wie die ganze Schule über Melli redet – da müssen wir nicht noch eins obendrauf setzen, wir sind immerhin ihre Freundinnen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sprottes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer säuerlichen, vielleicht sogar reumütigen Grimasse, aber scheinbar wusste sie darauf nichts zu erwidern. „Wie auch immer. Ich muss mal noch was mit Fred besprechen“, nuschelte sie schließlich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schnell verschwunden.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hatte das alles still und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Jetzt drehte Frieda sich zu ihr. Sie sah unzufrieden aus, und für einen Moment befürchtete Wilma, Frieda wäre auch sauer auf sie, aber dann wurden Friedas Gesichtszüge weicher, sie sah sich um und kam dann etwas näher auf Wilma zu.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Hör mal“, sagte sie leise. „Jetzt, wo die anderen weg sind… Vielleicht geht es mich auch nichts an, aber… dir gehts nicht so gut, oder? Also, außer der Sache mit deiner Mutter?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sofort fühlte Wilma sich eingeengt und ertappt. Sie könnte einfach lügen, oder naja, Frieda hatte ja selbst gesagt, dass es sie nichts anging, sie könnte einfach -</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber dann fügte Frieda hinzu: „Hat es was mit Melanie zu tun?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und Wilma vergaß alle Ausreden und Ablenkungsmanöver, alle hastig zurechtgelegten Erklärungen. Sie schluckte. Und schluckte noch einmal. „Woher weißt du das?“ fragte sie schließlich. Sie wagte es nicht, Frieda anzusehen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Frieda legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Gut geraten wahrscheinlich“, sagte sie in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall. „Du bist komisch drauf, sagst uns nicht den Grund, warum deine Mutter so ausgerastet ist, Melanie ist auch komisch drauf… Wilma, bist du in sie verliebt?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma stolperte ruckartig zurück und Friedas Hand rutschte ihr von der Schulter. Jetzt starrte sie Frieda mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das war der schlimmste Moment, den sie sich je hätte vorstellen können – eins der Hühner war hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen. Jetzt war alles egal, die Drohung ihrer Mutter, die blöde Party, alles – sie würde sowieso aus der Bande fliegen, und jeden Moment würde ihr Frieda sagen, dass… dass…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber Frieda lächelte nur milde und sah überhaupt nicht böse aus, oder angewidert, oder irgendwas sonst, was sich Wilma in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen ausgemalt hatte. „Tut mir leid“, sagte Frieda, und Wilma war sich nicht ganz sicher, wofür Frieda sich entschuldigte. „Es ist nur… wenn du drüber reden willst, ich bin da, okay? Ich war noch nie, naja, in Melanie verliebt, aber ich weiß trotzdem, wie das sein kann.“ Sie strich sich verlegen ihr Oberteil glatt. „Ich bin bi, weißt du“, sagte sie dann schnell. „Ich mag Jungs und Mädchen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma konnte nicht anders als starren. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis das alles einen Sinn ergab in ihrem Kopf, und sie war dankbar, dass Frieda ihr die Zeit ließ.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Oh“, sagte Wilma schließlich. „Okay.“ Und dann, nach einigem Zögern und mit wild klopfendem Herzen: „Du hast recht.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Frieda lächelte immer noch, zum Glück, und sie bot Wilma eine tröstende Umarmung an.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Hastig sah sich Wilma auf dem lärmenden Schulhof um, aber als sie bemerkte, dass niemand sie beachtete, nahm sie Friedas Umarmung an und schniefte für ein paar Momente gegen ihre Schulter. Irgendwie hatte sie genau das gebraucht, ohne es zu wissen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte sie sich, als könnte sie durchatmen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Schließlich, als sie es sich nicht länger traute, löste sie sich von Frieda und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zögernd fragte sie: „Meinst du… naja, denkst du, dass Melanie vielleicht auch…?“ Sie schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. Selbst in dieser ganzen verworrenen Situation klang es ihr zu absurd, um es auszusprechen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Frieda legte den Kopf schief. „Dass sie auch Mädchen mag?“ fragte sie nach einer Weile.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Als Wilma mit klopfendem Herzen nickte, seufzte Frieda. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ganz ehrlich? Ich denke… hmm. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Trude reden? Es ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, dass sie auch mal in Melanie verliebt gewesen ist, aber vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du sie selbst fragst. Ich glaube, sie hat nie mit Melanie darüber geredet, aber so unglücklich wie sie immer war, kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass… naja.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie musste nichts mehr sagen. Wilma verstand schon.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>(Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie absolut gar nichts mehr verstand.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melanie geht mit den Jungs aus der Zehnten auf die Party der Pygmäen. Dass der Abend den Bach runtergeht, damit hätte sie eigentlich rechnen müssen, aber sie war zu beschäftigt damit, ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mein komplettes Gehirn besteht nur noch aus den wilden Hühnern, deshalb wollte ich nicht länger warten, bis ich update. Diese Geschichte hat lange genug gewartet, und eine neue steht schon in den Startlöchern!</p>
<p>Für dieses Kapitel gibt's eine CN für Alkohol und betrunkene Minderjährige. Und eine für furchtbare Typen, schätze ich... aber bald wird alles besser, versprochen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Melanie musste dringend raus aus ihrem Kopf.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ihre Gedanken drehten sich ständig nur noch im Kreis, um Wilma, um Wilmas Mutter, um Lenny, um ihr Geheimnis, um ihre Schwester, die sie für abartig hielt, um Wilma, die jetzt bestimmt das gleiche von ihr dachte, und dass Melanie jetzt auch noch Schuld war, dass Wilma schlimmen Ärger mit ihrer Mutter hatte, um Lennys Aggressionen und dass Melanie genauso sehr die Kontrolle verlor, wenn sie Angst hatte, jemand könnte sie ertappen… es war ein Teufelskreis, und sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Darum hatte sie noch in der Pause sowohl Julian als auch Kai gefragt, ob sie mit ihr zur Party wollten, und ihnen gleich gesagt, sie könnten auch noch mehr von ihren Freunden mitbringen. Darum hatte sie aus dem Geheimvorrat ihrer Schwester zwei Dosen Prosecco geklaut und eine davon schon getrunken, bevor Julian sie auf seinem Motorroller abholen kam. Und darum schlang sie ihre Arme besonders eng um ihn, lachte über seine Sprüche, auch wenn sie ihn über den Lärm des knatternden Motors kaum verstand, und schmiegte sich an ihn wie eine Katze.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Julian war nicht besonders nett, aber er sah gut aus. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, warum Melanie sich damals mit ihm angefreundet hatte, nachdem Willi sie für Nana verlassen hatte – sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte ihn eifersüchtig machen und ihn vielleicht zurückgewinnen. Jetzt verbrachte sie vor allem deshalb Zeit mit Julian und seinen Freunden, weil sie mit ihr flirteten und das einfach gut tat. Und das mit Willi… naja, sie hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass es wirklich aus war zwischen ihnen. Und klar, das tat irgendwie weh, aber es war auch in Ordnung so, inzwischen. Was nicht in Ordnung war: Sie vermisste ihren besten Freund. Denn irgendwie war Willi das geworden in den zwei Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren. Es war eine andere Art von Freundschaft, nicht so wie die mit den wilden Hühnern oder irgendwem sonst. Eine unersetzbare Art.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie fuhren nicht direkt zur Party, sondern zuerst zu dem großen Parkplatz am Rand der Stadt, der dafür bekannt war, dass sich dort Jugendliche zum Trinken trafen. Es gab dort nicht besonders viel, nur den Waldrand, eine Halfpipe, wo ein paar Leute Skateboard fuhren, und ein paar geparkte Autos, aus denen laute Musik dröhnte. Julian parkte seinen Roller neben einem der Autos – erst jetzt bemerkte Melanie, dass darin Kai saß, und hinterm Steuer ein älterer Junge, der Kai sehr ähnlich sah. Auf der Rückbank saß Sven, ein anderer Junge aus der Zehnten, mit dem Julian und Kai befreundet waren, und neben ihm stand ein Kanister Bier, aus dem Sven sich grade einen großen Plastikbecher volllaufen ließ. Alle drei Jungen im Auto sahen schon sehr betrunken aus, und plötzlich war Melanie froh, dass sie auch schon vorher etwas getrunken hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Der dritte Junge stellte sich als Kais älterer Bruder Dennis vor, und er war noch weniger nett als Julian, Kai und Sven. Er musterte Melanie einmal von oben bis unten, sodass Melanie sich am liebsten versteckt hätte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Naja“, sagte er zu seinem Bruder, und danach würdigte er Melanie keines Blickes mehr.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Er gab irgendwelche Geschichten zum Besten, die er angeblich in irgendeinem Club erlebt hatte, und die anderen Jungen hingen ihm an den Lippen und grölten und lachten über jeden einzelnen miesen Spruch, den Dennis von sich gab. Melanie gab sich Mühe, beteiligt und amüsiert auszusehen und nippte langsam an ihrer zweiten Dose Prosecco, während die Jungen nach und nach immer betrunkener wurden.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Melanie Alkohol trank, aber erfahren damit war sie bei Weitem nicht. Erst fühlte sich ihr Gesicht eine Weile lang sehr heiß an und ihr war ein wenig schwummrig, und dann war ihr plötzlich fast fröstelig kalt. Sie bibberte ein wenig und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Keiner der Jungen bot ihr seine Jacke an, und Melanie konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass Willi das immer für sie getan hatte. Oder daran, dass sie eigentlich von keinem dieser Jungen eine Jacke haben wollte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es wurde immer später, und Melanie wollte endlich von diesem Parkplatz weg. Die Party war bestimmt schon in vollem Gange, und sie alle standen immer noch hier herum und hörten Eminem in Dauerschleife. Die Jungen machten keinerlei Eindruck, als würden sie noch irgendwo anders hin wollen, aber als Melanie schon zum vierten Mal nachhakte, wann sie denn endlich zum Baumhaus gehen würden, da seufzte Kai genervt und meinte: „Na gut, dann gehen wir jetzt eben ‘ne Weile lang die Kinderparty aufmischen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie hatte Recht gehabt: Die Party war wirklich in vollem Gange, als sie dort ankamen. Ihre halbe Stufe war dort, auch eine ganze Menge Leute, die Melanie nicht kannte. Trude winkte Melanie sofort freudestrahlend zu sich herüber und stellte ihr Steves Cousins vor, die sich scheinbar prächtig mit Trude verstanden und ausschließlich Spanisch sprachen. Torte spielte den DJ und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein paar Leute zum Tanzen zu bewegen. Sowohl Frieda als auch Sprotte entdeckte Melanie im Halbdunkel am Rande der Party, jeweils eng an Maik und Fred geschmiegt. Von Willi war keine Spur.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie war immer noch kalt. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Wo ist Wilma?“ fragte sie Trude. Trude schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Ach, das hast du gar nicht mitgekriegt? Wilmas Mutter hat es ihr verboten, mit dem ganzen Ärger.“ Melanie schluckte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schrecklich schuldig. Auf einmal wollte sie überhaupt nicht mehr dort sein.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Die Jungen, mit denen sie gekommen war, plünderten den Snacktisch und schienen sich köstlich über die Auswahl an CDs auf Tortes DJ-Pult zu amüsieren. Und plötzlich tauchte Sven neben Melanie auf und zog sie am Handgelenk. „Komm Tanzen!“ rief er ihr über die Musik hinweg zu. Es war keine Frage. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie zog ihren Arm weg. „Ich hab‘ keine Lust.“ Sven protestierte lautstark und wollte wieder nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber Melanie duckte sich rechtzeitig weg. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um – sie musste hier weg. Das erste, was ihr in den Blick fiel, war das Baumhaus. Blitzschnell drängte sie sich von Sven weg durch die Menge, kletterte die Leiter hoch und ging oben auf der Plattform in die Hocke, damit sie von unten niemand mehr sehen konnte. Sven schien ihr nicht zu folgen. Vielleicht war er zu betrunken, um die Leiter hochzukommen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Hi.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Die Stimme ertönte hinter ihr und Melanie zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass sie für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verlor – sofort spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft vom Rand der Plattform wegzog. Sie blinzelte ins Halbdunkel hinter sich und ihr Brustkorb füllte sich mit einem vertrauten Schmerz, als sie den Schattenriss von breiten Schultern und zerzausten dunklen Haaren erkannte. „Willi…“ seufzte sie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Er grinste sie schief an. Dass es kein ganz aufrichtiges Grinsen war, wusste Melanie auch ohne ihn genauer anzusehen – in den letzten Monaten hatte Willi sie kaum ansehen können, geschweige denn anlächeln. Auch jetzt stand ihm das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Melanie war auf einmal unendlich müde. Nur zu gern hätte sie ihren Kopf auf Willis Schulter gelehnt, so wie früher. Aber weil das nicht ging, rutschte sie einfach so neben ihn auf die Matratze und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Baumhauses.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Wo ist deine Freundin?“ fragte sie, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie fragen musste.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Willi presste die Lippen aufeinander; das glaubte sie zumindest, hier oben war es so dunkel, dass sie seine Gesichtszüge kaum sehen konnte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, tastete er hinter sich auf dem Fußboden herum. Nur ein paar Momente später ging eine Lichterkette an, die den ganzen Innenraum des Baumhauses umrundete und sie beide in ein warmes, magisches Licht tauchte. Für einen Augenblick lang wartete Melanie darauf, es wieder zu spüren – dieses Gefühl, das sie immer dann gehabt hatte, als sie noch mit Willi zusammen gewesen war – aber es kam nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich endgültig vorbei.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Sie kommt später“, sagte Willi schließlich, als Melanie ihre Frage schon fast vergessen hatte. „Bringt noch mehr Getränke mit, die Cola ist fast alle.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ach so“, sagte Melanie nur. Sie musste Willi nicht fragen, was er allein hier oben machte – sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er manchmal ein wenig allein sein musste. Vielleicht sollte sie auch lieber gehen, ihn in Ruhe lassen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber dann fragte Willi sie: „Und wer ist deine Begleitung?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie konnte einen entnervten Seufzer nicht zurückhalten. Von hier oben aus konnte sie die Jungen nicht sehen, aber ihre dröhnenden Stimmen stachen deutlich aus der Menge hervor.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Willi schien zu verstehen. Er hatte Melanie immer verstanden, manchmal, noch bevor sie selbst Worte für etwas gefunden hatte. Dass die Jungen ein Fehler gewesen waren, ein Ablenkungsmanöver vor ihr selbst und vor allen anderen. Damit sie nicht auffiel, damit niemand ihr auf die Schliche kam. Lieber war sie Melanie, die Schulschlampe, als Melanie, die sich nicht nur in Jungs verknallte, sondern manchmal auch in Mädchen. Sie wusste, welche hässlichen Wörter die Leute in der Schule für Leonie hatten – und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, ob sie auch Wörter hatten für ein Mädchen wie Melanie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Bist du glücklich, Willi?“ fragte sie, weil sie endlich bereit war, die Antwort zu hören, und weil sie vielleicht ein wenig hoffte, dass Willi sie das auch fragen würde. „Mit Nana?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Willi musterte sie für einen langen Moment. Die Lichterketten tauchten ihn in ihr goldenes Licht und seine Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig. Schließlich nickte er. Und wie sie gehofft hatte, fragte er zurück: „Und du?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Plötzlich brachen die Tränen aus ihr heraus, all die, die sie vor sich selbst versteckt hatte in den letzten Wochen, und sie zitterte und schluchzte so sehr, dass Willi sie schließlich an sich zog und ihr einen wärmenden, beruhigenden Arm um die Schulter legte – erst zögerlich, aber als sie sich gegen seine Schulter sinken ließ, mit mehr Nachdruck. Leise murmelte er beruhigende Worte, die Melanie kaum wahrnahm. Sie brauchte ein paar lange Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen, und sie war dankbar, dass Willi nichts sagte oder fragte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und schließlich sagte sie ganz leise: „Warum ist die Welt so verdammt kompliziert?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Willi zuckte mit den Schultern und brummte zustimmend. Und weil er sie ließ, redete sie einfach weiter. „Alles geht irgendwie den Bach runter. Meine Schwester ist ein Monster und ich bin manchmal nicht viel besser, und ich bin eifersüchtig auf alles und jeden, und irgendwie sind alle glücklich, nur ich hab‘ plötzlich das Gefühl, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie das geht. Außer –“ Und dann kamen ihr plötzlich wieder die Momente in den Sinn, die sich seit geraumer Zeit in ihrem Kopf nach vorne drängen wollten, aber denen sie immer wieder den Weg versperrt hatte: Der Abend bei Wilma, als sie Apfelringe gegessen und Theater gespielt hatten. Der Funke, den sie ganz deutlich gespürt hatte an dem Nachmittag im Wohnwagen, wo Wilma ihr ihre Zeitschrift zurückgegeben hatte. Den sie wieder gespürt hatte, als Wilmas Hand in ihrer lag, mit den frisch lackierten Nägeln, bei Melanie auf dem Bett. Und dass sie heute Abend hier war, sich vielleicht nur deswegen Mut angetrunken hatte, weil sie gehofft hatte, dass Wilma… dass sie beide…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Willi…“ wisperte sie leise, ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter versteckt. „Kann man glücklich sein, wenn man ein Mädchen ist, und sich in ein Mädchen verliebt?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie spürte, wie Willis Brustkorb gegen ihre Locken vibrierte; vielleicht lachte oder seufzte er, es war schwer zu sagen. Aber sie hörte eindeutig ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Ich glaub, du kannst alles, Melli.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ihr Herz pochte warm und beständig in ihrer Brust. Willi war der ehrlichste Mensch, den sie kannte. Vielleicht war es kein Weltuntergang. Vielleicht konnten Willi und sie wieder Freunde werden. Vielleicht konnten sie und Wilma… vielleicht – </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und dann war von unten ein lautes Krachen zu hören, und Julians durchdringendes Grölen – „Ihr elenden Säcke!“ – und mit einem Schlag eskalierte die Party.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wilma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilma sitzt am Freitag Abend allein in ihrem Zimmer und muss Trübsal blasen, weil alle ihre Freunde bei der Baumhaus-Party sind. Aber dann hat sie ein Déjà-vu, weil plötzlich niemand anderes als Melanie durch ihr Fenster klettert...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, die Zielgerade ist fast erreicht! Das hier ist das letzte richtige Kapitel, danach kommt nur noch ein Epilog. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zuletzt so eine lange Fanfic über so eine lange Zeit geschrieben und tatsächlich auch vollendet habe?? Vielleicht 2008 meine Alfred/Herbert Fanfic für Tanz der Vampire (die nie irgendwer zu Gesicht bekommen hat, weil ich sie nie editiert habe)? Wie ich schon sagte: Oof.</p>
<p>Ich sage euch jetzt schonmal danke, für all die Kudos und die Kommentare, die ihr mir in den letzten Wochen hinterlassen habt, für alle tumblr-Diskussionen, an alle, die mir nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit gegeben habe, wenn ich über diese nieschigen Headcanons und Ideen geredet habe. Wow, ich liebe euch &lt;3 Und keine Sorge, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit diesem Fandom, und falls irgendwer noch genauso motiviert ist wie ich, ihr findet mehr Hühner-Content auf meinem Profil. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hockte allein in ihrem Zimmer und fühlte sich elend. Es war Freitagabend, all ihre Freunde waren auf einer tollen Party und sie saß hier herum und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Lustlos blätterte sie durch ihren Theatertext, versuchte, sich ein paar Zeilen einzuprägen, aber sie konnte sich ja doch nicht konzentrieren.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Gegen zehn Uhr steckte ihre Mutter den Kopf zur Türe herein und fragte sie, ob sie vor dem Schlafengehen noch einen Tee wollte. Wilma schüttelte trotzig den Kopf und sagte kein Wort. Sie kannte ihre Mutter nur zu gut – ihr ging es nicht wirklich um den Tee, sie hatte sicher nur überprüfen wollen, ob Wilma nicht heimlich aus dem Fenster geschlüpft und zur Party gegangen war.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Als ihre Mutter endlich wieder die Tür hinter sich zuzog, setzte Wilma sich mit angezogenen Knien auf ihr Fensterbrett, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich tatsächlich zur Party geschlichen hätte. Wenn sie sich getraut hätte. Sie hätte ihr schickstes Hemd anziehen können, das dunkelblaue mit dem blassgelben Blütenmuster, das fast ein wenig zu dem glitzerblauen Nagellack passte, den Melanie ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie hätte Steves Cousins aus Spanien kennenlernen können, deren Ankunft Steve schon vor Tagen aufgeregt angekündigt hatte. Sie hätte vielleicht ein wenig getanzt, wenn ihr danach gewesen wäre, und sie hätte sicher viel zu viel Cola getrunken und Chips gegessen, und dann hätte sie sich irgendwo hingesetzt, wo sie in Ruhe an das ganze Elend in ihrem Leben denken konnte, während sie von weitem beobachtete, wie Melanie ihr Date mit welchem Zehntklässler auch immer genoss. Und dann hätte sie sich ganz fest vorgenommen, sich Melanie endgültig aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und sich lieber in ein Mädchen zu verlieben, bei dem sie eine Chance hatte. Trude vielleicht? Wilma konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, wie sie in Trude verliebt sein könnte, aber vielleicht, wenn sie sich genug Mühe gab…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und dann wäre sie vor Schreck beinahe vom Fensterbrett gefallen, weil plötzlich in der Dunkelheit vor ihrem Fenster ein Gesicht aufgetaucht war. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Hastig sprang Wilma vom Fensterbrett und riss das Fenster auf. „Melanie!“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen und atmete schwer, so, als wäre sie ein ganzes Stück weit gerannt. Sie hatte außerdem eine blutige Lippe und komplett verschmierte Wimperntusche. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma schnappte nach Luft.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>An ihr vorbei kletterte Melanie so lautlos ins Zimmer als hätte sie das schon tausendmal gemacht. Und sie schaute Wilma so durchdringend an, als hätte sie ihr eine Frage gestellt. Wilma blinzelte verwirrt und überlegte, ob Melanie vielleicht wirklich etwas gefragt hatte und Wilma nur zu abgelenkt gewesen war, um sie zu hören.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Was um Himmels Willen ist denn passiert?“ fragte Wilma schließlich, als sie ihre Worte wiedergefunden hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Erst winkte Melanie ab, aber als sie Wilmas besorgten Blick auf ihre blutige Lippe bemerkte, wischte sie sich verlegen mit dem Handrücken darüber; das Blut schien schon getrocknet zu sein und ließ sich nicht abwischen. „Alles in Ordnung“, sagte Melanie, immer noch ein wenig außer Atem. „Hab‘ ich mir selbst eingebrockt.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Sie zog Melanie näher ins Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe, der einzigen Lichtquelle im Zimmer, um die Wunde genauer zu betrachten. Die Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ein wenig geschwollen. Aus ihrem Nachttisch holte Wilma ein Stofftaschentuch und tunkte es mit einer Ecke in ihr Wasserglas. Damit tupfte sie vorsichtig das getrocknete Blut von Melanies Unterlippe und ihrem Kinn. Melanie zog scharf die Luft ein.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Entschuldige“, nuschelte Wilma verlegen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Melanie vorwarnen sollen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie winkte nur wieder ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte Wilma, dass Melanie zitterte. Kein Wunder, sie trug nichts als ein trägerloses Top und einen knielangen Rock, und die Nächte waren inzwischen bei Weitem zu kalt für so ein Outfit. „Warte“, sagte Wilma und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, um Melanie einen Pulli und vielleicht eine warme Jogginghose herauszusuchen. Sie hielt Melanie einen ihrer Kapuzenpullis hin, einen dunkelroten, den sie selbst kaum trug und von dem sie dachte, dass er Melanie vielleicht gefallen könnte. Für einen langen Augenblick betrachtete Melanie den Pulli, aber dann deutete sie an Wilma vorbei in den Schrank. „Kann ich die da ausleihen?“ wisperte sie. Zu Wilmas Überraschung zeigte Melanie auf Wilmas liebste Jeansjacke. Sie war zerschlissen und mehrfach geflickt, von Wilmas ungeübten Händen, weil ihre Mutter der Meinung war, dass die Jacke in den Müll gehörte; Wilma war nichts anderes übriggeblieben als sie selbst zu reparieren. Die vielen Jahre des Tragens und Waschens hatten den dicken Stoff ausgeblichen und weich gemacht. Warum Wilma so sehr an dieser Jacke hing, konnte sie selbst kaum sagen, aber es ergab für sie noch viel weniger Sinn, dass Melanie die zerfledderte Jacke dem flauschigen Pullover vorziehen würde. Trotzdem nickte Wilma, legte den Pulli zurück in den Schrank und reichte Melanie die Jacke.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wortlos, aber lächelnd, schlüpfte Melanie hinein. Für Wilma war sie immer ein wenig zu groß gewesen, und selbst an Melanie waren die Ärmel noch so lang, dass nur ihre Fingerspitzen herausschauten. Normalerweise krempelte Wilma die Ärmel immer ein wenig nach oben, damit sie ihr nicht in den Weg kamen, aber als sie ihre Hände ausstreckte, um das gleiche für Melanie zu tun, streiften ihre Finger Melanies Handrücken und sie zuckte zusammen. „Du bist ja eiskalt.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie lächelte nur. „Geht schon besser.“ Kaum merklich presste Melanie ihre Hände ein wenig mehr gegen Wilmas Finger – aber vielleicht war das auch nur ihr Zittern. Trotzdem, Wilma hielt den Atem an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie still es in der ganzen Wohnung war, und wie laut ihr Herz in die Stille hinein schlug. Sie war sich sicher, dass Melanie es hören konnte, und hätte darauf wetten können, dass selbst ihre Eltern zwei Zimmer weiter noch das hastige, stolpernde Pochen hörten. Wenn jetzt noch einmal ihre Mutter hereinkam…</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Entschuldige“, sagte Melanie da leise, „dass ich schon wieder einfach so reinplatze. Ich wollte – … Julian und die anderen haben auf der Party Randale gemacht, das war alles meine Schuld, ich hätte sie nie mitbringen sollen. Ich wäre gar nicht hingegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte – … Sie haben Sachen umgeschmissen und Steves Cousins rumgeschubst, und naja, ich bin irgendwie dazwischengeraten und… Willi und Fred haben es ihnen so richtig gezeigt, das hättest du mal sehen sollen, und hinterher hat Nana mich mitgenommen, und als sie mich gefragt hat, wo sie mich absetzen soll, naja… ich hoffe, das ist okay?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilmas Kopf schwirrte und sie konnte nur nicken. Dass es gerade mal eine Woche her war, als Melanie das erste Mal durch ihr Fenster geklettert war, kam ihr unwirklich vor. Dass sie jetzt schon wieder hier stand, mitten in der Nacht, mitten in Wilmas Zimmer, in Wilmas Jeansjacke, kam ihr vor wie ein seltsamer Traum, und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es ein schöner oder einer dieser quälenden war.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Jedenfalls…“ Melanie setzte sich auf Wilmas Bettkante und spielte mit den Knöpfen am Ärmel der Jeansjacke, so wie Wilma es manchmal tat, wenn sie nervös war. „Wie war dein Abend so?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Da erzählte ihr Melanie irgendwas von einer Prügelei und Willis neuer Freundin, die sie nach Hause gefahren hatte und all diesen anderen Dingen, und Wilma hatte tausend Fragen – und Melanie fragte sie allen Ernstes, wie ihr Abend lief? </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Naja.“ Sie gestikulierte in ihr leeres, halbdunkles Zimmer und machte eine Grimasse. Und dann fiel ihr ein: „Oh, hmm.“ Mit heißen Ohren gestand sie: „Ich hab‘ im Internet mehr über Lenny und Carsten gelesen, und ein paar Videos geschaut.“ Das hatte sie natürlich heimlich tun müssen, als ihre Mutter gerade mit Wäsche bügeln beschäftigt gewesen war, und sie hätte gerne endlos weitergeschaut, fasziniert davon, dass sich vor ihren Augen zwei Männer küssten, zwei Männer liebten, und litten, und sie mit ihnen litt und sie sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass die beiden endlich ihre Ängste besiegen und zueinander finden würden.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie strahlte, aber ihre Stimme verriet auch ihre Unsicherheit, als sie fragte: „Und?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma vermutete, dass es eine sehr komplizierte Frage war, und dass die Antwort mehr war als nur ihre Meinung über zwei Charaktere in einer Soap. Sie dachte an den Abend zuvor, an Melanies betretenen Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment, als Wilma verstanden hatte, dass Lenny in Carsten verliebt war. Sie dachte auch an Friedas Worte und an Leonies, und an ihren eigenen Vorsatz, sich Melanie aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, aber jetzt gerade half das alles nichts. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu flüstern: „Ich hoffe so sehr, dass die beiden eine Chance bekommen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie atmete tief ein und aus und nickte. „Das hoffe ich auch.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Dieses Mal war es Wilma, die zuerst die Schritte im Flur hörte. Melanie bemerkte sofort ihre panisch geweiteten Augen, schlüpfte ohne zu zögern in den immer noch offenstehenden Kleiderschrank und zog die Türen hinter sich zu. Wilma hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, sich in ihr Bett zu werfen und die Decke über sich zu ziehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ihre Mutter wieder den Kopf hereinsteckte. Für einen Augenblick schienen ihre Blicke Wilmas Zimmer zu scannen, so als würde sie nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Rebellion oder Ausbruch Ausschau halten, aber dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und sagte: „Zeit zu schlafen, Wilma.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in ihre Decken, gähnte und nickte. „Gute Nacht.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Gute Nacht“, gab ihre Mutter zurück, und mit einem letzten scharfen Blick durchs Zimmer schloss sie Wilmas Tür hinter sich.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ihre Schritte hallten den Gang hinunter. Wilma konnte ihren Weg mitverfolgen, vom Rauschen des Wasserhahns im Bad, dem Knarzen der Dielen im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer, und dem geräuschvollen Rattern der Rollläden. Erst, als es ganz still geworden war, wagte Wilma es, wieder aufzustehen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war wie beim letzten Mal, als sie die Schranktür öffnete: Melanie lächelte zu ihr hoch und sah weniger panisch und mehr amüsiert aus. „Also wenn das jetzt öfter vorkommt“, grinste sie und schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „dann beantrage ich ein bequemes Sitzkissen und vielleicht ein paar Snacks und eine Taschenlampe für hier drin. Ansonsten ist es ganz gemütlich.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wie Melanie so ruhig bleiben konnte, während Wilmas Körper vor Anspannung gefühlt unter Strom stand, war Wilma komplett schleierhaft. Aber als Melanie auf den Berg von Handtüchern im Schrank neben sich klopfte, nahm Wilma all ihren Mut zusammen, schob den Strom beiseite und kletterte neben Melanie in den Schrank.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Da saßen sie nun, dicht aneinandergepresst unter Wilmas Jacken und Blusen und den zwei Kleidern, deren Existenz Melanie letztes Mal so sehr in Aufregung versetzt hatten. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma seufzte, zog ihre Knie an sich und legte ihr Kinn darauf ab. So nah an Melanie konnte sie den Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen, und ihr blumiges Parfüm, und den Geruch von Wald – aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das letzte auch nur ein. Nervös zupfte sie am Saum des Kleides, der nur wenige Zentimeter über ihrem Kopf baumelte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Tut mir leid“, sagte sie leise.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie schaute sie verständnislos an; dabei war es doch für Wilma glasklar, worum es ging. „Tut mir leid, dass das mit dem Make-up nichts geworden ist. Und mal ganz ehrlich, wahrscheinlich nie was wird. Ich finde das wirklich schön bei anderen, aber es ist einfach nichts für mich. Und tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht für Kleider begeistern kann und dass ich es hasse, eins tragen zu müssen, und dass du mich nie in einem sehen wirst. Ich hab‘ es ja versucht, weil ich weiß, wie wichtig dir das alles ist, aber… das bin einfach nicht ich.“ Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen: Dass sie Dinge an anderen Mädchen wunderschön finden konnte, und für sich selbst furchtbar. Dass das nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich selbst nicht mochte, sondern nur, dass sie für sich selbst eben andere Dinge mochte. Und dass sie Mädchen mochte. Mädchen wie Melanie. Und dass das okay war, auch wenn diese Mädchen sie nicht zurück-mochten. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Aber dann überraschte Melanie sie. „Ich mag dich lieber, so wie du bist“, sagte sie leise und mit einem Lächeln, das so sanft und so aufrichtig war, wie Wilma es nie erwartet hätte. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und dann küsste Melanie sie.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>In Melanies Zeitschrift, die sie bei Wilma vergessen hatte, war ein Test gewesen: „Bist du eine gute Küsserin?“ hatte er gefragt, und Wilma hatte mit trockenem Mund und schwitzigen Händen die Fragen gelesen. Schon bei der ersten Frage hatte sie sich disqualifiziert, weil der Test davon ausging, dass man schon einmal jemanden geküsst hatte – einen Jungen natürlich. Das hatte Wilma nicht vorzuweisen, Ricky aus der Parallelklasse nicht mitgezählt, denn der zählte nicht. Ihn hatte Wilma nur geküsst, um sicher zu wissen, dass sie nur Mädchen mochte, und sie war überzeugt, dass der Test das nicht meinte, wenn er nach ihrem ersten Kuss fragte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Das hier. Das hier war ihr erster Kuss. Melanies kühle Lippen gegen ihre eigenen, erst vorsichtig, und dann, als Wilma sich Melanie entgegenlehnte, mit mehr Bestimmtheit, mit Melanies Hand eisiger Hand in Wilmas Nacken, die Wilma den Atem raubte, aber auf die aufregende Art, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte bei einem guten Kuss. Melanies Locken kitzelten Wilmas Kinn, also schob Wilma eine Hand in Melanies Haare und strich sie ihr aus dem Gesicht, und Melanie belohnte sie dafür mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen ihre Lippen. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war alles, was Wilma sich je erhofft hatte, und dann noch besser, weil das hier Melanie war und weil sich Wilma das nicht mal in ihren kühnsten Träumen erhofft hatte.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und plötzlich musste sie kichern.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Was?“ fragte Melanie, und sie klang wieder ein wenig außer Atem, fast wie zuvor, als sie durch Wilmas Fenster geklettert war.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Wilma wusste nicht, ob es zu albern war, ob sie den Moment ruinieren würde, aber andererseits, sie war bisher an diesem Abend nichts als ehrlich und sie selbst gewesen, und aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund hatte sie das hierher gebracht. Sie würde jetzt nicht anfangen, sich zu verstellen, dafür war sie viel zu euphorisch von dem Kuss und von der Tatsache, dass Melanie hier war, in ihrem Kleiderschrank, direkt neben ihr. „Der Test in deiner Zeitschrift“, kicherte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Melanies.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie lachte leise. „Welcher Test?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Weil Wilma nicht aufhören konnte zu kichern, versteckte sie ihr Gesicht in Melanies Haaren. Das würde die Lautstärke vielleicht ein wenig dämpfen. „‚Bist du eine gute Küsserin?‘“, brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Ich dachte, der Test wäre totaler Quatsch, aber ich hab‘ deine angekreuzten Antworten gesehen und der Test hatte Recht: Du bist wirklich eine ‚phänomenale Küsserin‘.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Nun musste auch Melanie kichern, und sie beschloss, dass nur weitere Küsse dieses Problem beheben und sie beide zum leiser sein bringen könnten. Dagegen hatte Wilma rein gar nichts einzuwenden. Alles andere hatte Zeit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilog - Melanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Die wilden Hühner verbringen einen gemütlichen Samstag im Wohnwagen, mit frischen Waffeln und heißer Schokolade. Melanie denkt über Geheimnisse und Freundinnen nach und ist einfach nur glücklich.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">
  <span>Wärme schlug Melanie entgegen, als sie in den Wohnwagen trat. Draußen war es inzwischen eisig kalt geworden und obwohl es schon später Morgen war, war der Tag immer noch in ein graues, dämmriges Licht getunkt. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Der Wohnwagen war dagegen eine richtige Oase: Der Heizstrahler hatte den Raum wohlig aufgewärmt und es roch überall nach Friedas frischen, heißen Waffeln. Frieda stand in der Küchenecke am Waffeleisen und summte leise vor sich hin. Irgendjemand hatte Kerzen auf dem Tisch und der Küchentheke aufgestellt, wahrscheinlich Trude. Die saß mit Wilma und Sprotte am Tisch und wärmte ihre Hände an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade. Bella, die bis eben unter dem Tisch zu Sprottes Füßen gelegen hatte, sprang schwanzwedelnd auf, um Melanie zu begrüßen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Hi“, winkte Melanie in die Runde und schälte sich aus Handschuhen, Mütze, Schal und Mantel. Sie tätschelte Bella den Kopf und kraulte die Hündin hinter den Ohren, wo sie es am liebsten hatte. Bella schleckte ihr zum Dank dafür die Finger. „Wow, riecht das lecker!“, bemerkte Melanie da. Und mit einem Blick auf Trudes dampfende Tasse fügte sie hinzu: „Gibt es noch heiße Schokolade?“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sprotte nickte und schob Melanie die Thermoskanne und eine Tasse hin, als sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, ich musste noch Zeitungen austragen.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>„Ach, alles gut!“ rief Frieda aus der Küche, befreite noch eine Waffel aus dem Waffeleisen und kam dann mit einem Teller voller gestapelter und köstlich duftender Waffeln zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Du kommst genau rechtzeitig.“</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war ein Samstagvormittag. Sie hatten einen ganzen freien Tag vor sich, ohne Hausaufgaben oder andere Schulsorgen, ohne nervige Geschwister und anstrengende Eltern, einfach nur sie fünf. Und natürlich Waffeln und Brettspiele und Hühner streicheln und naja, eigentlich den Hühnerstall winterfest machen, aber den Gedanken daran schob Melanie erstmal noch weg. Klang nach Arbeit.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Sie plauderten und lachten, aßen Unmengen von Waffeln mit Puderzucker und selbstgemachter Himbeermarmelade von Oma Slättberg und als sie irgendwann nicht mehr konnten, ließen sie sich alle nebeneinander auf das große Matratzenlager im hinteren Teil des Wohnwagens fallen.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Melanie fühlte sich wohlig warm und voll. Sie hatte sich die ganze Woche lang auf diesen Tag gefreut und er war ungefähr genauso perfekt, wie sie gehofft hatte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als Wilma ihre Hand in Melanies schob und sich noch ein kleines bisschen näher an Melanie kuschelte. Für einen Moment spürte Melanie die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, und das Gefühl, ertappt zu sein, aber sie musste nur Wilma ansehen und das Gefühl verflog. Wilma lag neben Melanie auf den Rücken, den Kopf zu ihr gewandt, und lächelte still. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Vor ein paar Wochen hatten Wilma und Melanie beschlossen, es den anderen zu sagen: dass sie jetzt zusammen waren. Zusammen. Alles in Melanie, von ihren Fingerspitzen bis zu ihren Fußzehen, kribbelte, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass sie es nie über die Lippen bringen würde – „Ich bin bi“ und „Wilma und ich sind zusammen“. Aber Wilma hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand gehalten, bereit, jederzeit einzuspringen, falls Melanie die Worte fehlen sollten. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Jetzt konnte Melanie sich kaum noch vorstellen, wie furchteinflößend es sich angefühlt hatte, vor den anderen Mädchen Wilmas Hand zu halten. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur noch sicher, ruhig und wohlig schläfrig. Und sehr verliebt. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Es war gut so, wie es war. So albern Melanie das auch manchmal fand, sie waren eine Bande, und das bedeutete, dass ihre Geheimnisse beieinander sicher waren. Melanie war froh, ein paar von ihren eigenen nicht mehr alleine mit sich herumtragen zu müssen. Sie wusste, jede einzelne von ihnen hier würde schweigen wie ein Grab, wenn es darauf ankam. Und auch wenn Melanie noch lange nicht bereit war, diese ganzen Geheimnisse mit der Welt zu teilen – mit den Leuten in der Schule zum Beispiel oder mit ihrer Familie –, den wilden Hühnern vertraute sie damit.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Schließlich vertrauten die anderen ihr ja auch. Zum Beispiel hatte Trude ihnen erst vorher erzählt, dass sie Diäten ein für allemal aufgegeben hatte und nur noch vor ihrem Vater so tat, als würde sie sich daran halten. Und Frieda hatte sie alle vor einer Weile eingeweiht, dass sie plante, nach der Schule nicht studieren zu gehen, sondern bei Mona auf dem Reiterhof einzusteigen – das war sogar schon so halb mit Mona und Maik abgesprochen, nur Friedas Eltern sollten noch nichts davon erfahren. Und sogar Sprotte hatte irgendwann vor einer Weile damit herausgerückt, dass sie den Klugscheißer gar nicht mal so übel fand und ihn jedem anderen Vater, den sie kannte, vorziehen würde. Davon durfte natürlich auch niemand erfahren, am allerwenigsten Sprottes Mutter.</span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Und naja. Dass niemand von ihnen Wilmas und Melanies Geheimnis verriet, verstand sich für alle von selbst. Sie alle waren sich einig, dass sie dieses Geheimnis hüten würden wie ein zerbrechliches Hühnerei und dass nur Wilma und Melanie selbst entscheiden durften, wer wann davon erfuhr. </span>
</p>
<p class="new">
  
</p>
<p class="new">
  <span>Ja, dachte Melanie zufrieden, den Bauch voller Waffeln, Trude zu ihrer rechten und Wilma zur linken, Sprottes leises Schnarchen und Friedas Kichern am anderen Ende der Matratze, Wilmas Hand in Melanies. Ja, Geheimnisse waren viel leichter zu tragen, wenn man sie teilen konnte. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, was für ein wilder Trip. Ich danke euch allen, die diese Geschichte bis zum Schluss mit begleitet haben - fürs Lesen, herzen, kommentieren und für alle tollen Gespräche, die daraus entstanden sind. Solange noch Leute interessiert sind, werde ich vermutlich weiter irgendwelchen Hühner-Content produzieren, hier und auf <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> (und lbr womöglich auch dann, wenn es niemanden mehr interessiert^^). Also schickt mir gern weiterhin headcanons, Prompts, Fragen und Ideen! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich immer, und ich freue mich auch riesig, wenn Leute mit mir auf <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> über queere wilde Hühner Headcanons reden wollen. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>